I Love You I Hate You Too
by Hidden Lily
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always hated each other, haven't they? Not is all as it seems at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Takes place in 6th year, AU after OotF. Warning HPDM slash!
1. I Love You I Hate You Too

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm not usually a story writer, but more of a poem writer so longer stories are still slightly foreign to me. Cheers xx

* * *

Every school has their rivals. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is no different. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were always at each others throats. Anger smouldering in emerald green and stormy grey eyes, undisguised loathing radiating off their bodies. No one really knew why; it was just how it was. Since day one, Harry and Malfoy were always picking fights with each other.

Unfortunately for Harry and Malfoy, they were partnered together for the Potions project set by Snape. Of course, with Snape's twisted sense of humour, he thought it was a brilliant idea of torture for Harry to be stuck with Malfoy for the next two weeks while they worked on the project together.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, it meant keeping the truth hidden from everyone would be harder than ever, working so close to Potter.

Once they finally decided to get started on the project, it was determined that Harry and Malfoy were to meet up the next day. Harry was bracing himself for the worst time of his life. What could be worse than spending his free time in the company of his school enemy? To Harry's shock, however, Malfoy did nothing. No biting, sneering, or glaring contests between the two. Malfoy's behaviour had Harry stumped. Deciding to leave it for now, Harry started the work and left it at that. The sooner the project was done, the sooner he didn't have to be in Malfoy's company any longer.

Harry couldn't help himself though. Ever curious, Harry kept glancing sideways just to watch Malfoy's behaviour and it left Harry even more confused. Malfoy generally kept his head down, focused on his work, but Harry noticed that there was a slight blush present on his checks and Harry didn't know what to think about it.

About a week into the project, and Malfoy's continued odd behaviour, Harry couldn't take any more. "What is with you? You haven't done anything that could be considered 'evil' toward me this whole time we have been working together despite the fact that there was plenty of opportunity. It just isn't you! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Malfoy looked up and locked eyes with Harry. He wasn't sure what to say to the outburst. He couldn't give away his secret and let Harry know what was wrong. It would ruin him and he couldn't risk it. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to get this completed as fast as possible to get away from your oh-so-pleasant company. So if you don't mind, I am working" Malfoy sneered.

Deciding it would be best to once again leave it, Harry didn't push. It didn't last long.

A couple of days after, and at the completion of the project, Harry confronted Malfoy again. Outside of the Potions classroom after class was dismissed, Harry demanded Malfoy to tell him why he was acting so odd during the last couple of weeks. Curiosity had always been one of Harry's weaker points and it reared its head to prove itself again right now.

"You really want to know what is wrong with me?" Malfoy's voice was strained, like he was trying to hold something back. "Then I will tell you what is wrong. You think that I hate you, which is a fair judgement since I haven't done anything to state otherwise, but it's not true. I have never hated you".

Harry scoffed. "Yea, sure Malfoy. All those times that you fought with me in the school corridors, on the Quidditch pitch, in class. All of that was you not hating me? Whatever Malfoy."

"It's true". Malfoy was almost whispering by this point, afraid of the reaction that might come of this admission. "I just used that excuse as a cover; to try and keep everyone away from the truth. I envy you, and I always have. Even back before school even started, in the robe shop I saw someone that could have been my friend. But I drove you away with my behaviour. I just wanted to be friends with you but after learning about who you were I didn't feel worthy of your friendship, so I acted against my feelings instead." By the end, it almost sounded as though Malfoy was holding back tears, his voice choked and strained. "I don't want you to hate me, but I know I have done everything in my power to ensure that you do and I can't take it back now. I'm sorry".

Harry honestly had no idea what to say to that. Everyone that had remained behind at the end of class had heard this declaration and stunned into silence, waiting to see what Harry did. Harry just stood there, wide-eyed and speechless. Not knowing what else to do, he turned and fled away from the dungeons with his friends, but not before he heard the last thing Malfoy said.

"I love you, Harry Potter".

* * *

Thanks for giving this a read. Let me know what you think.


	2. Whispers, Giggles and Stares

Due to popular demand I have decided to write Harry's POV to Draco's admission

Due to popular demand I have decided to write reactions to Draco's admission. Once again, please, pretty please review so I can improve my writing :). Italics are thoughts of someone.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Harry had been baffled by Malfoy's behaviour over the last two weeks, but now he was so confused by what Malfoy had just said, he just didn't know what to do with himself.

_How often is it that someone, let alone a _bloke_ who happens to be your long-time _enemy_, tells you that they _love_ you, of all things. Surely Malfoy was just kidding. Playing some sick prank on him. Definitely not a funny prank. No. Definitely not_. Fuming, confused, and still stunned, Harry could do nothing but sit in his favourite couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and try to work out if what he heard was all a prank or real.

xxx

Hermione and Ron, who also heard what Malfoy had said, let Harry have some room. They knew that it would be useless to try and talk to him about it. Brooding was Harry's way to work things out, they knew, so let him be. They, however, couldn't not talk about it. They were also confused over what Malfoy confessed and were unsure what to think.

"I just don't know Ron. Everything that Malfoy has done to us in the last six years leads us to think that he really does hate us. But, I suppose it could have been a defensive mechanism since Harry didn't take his hand on our first night here" mused Hermione.

"I just don't see it Hermione. It just doesn't make sense that he would act that way. You think he would have left us the hell alone and stop drawing attention to himself, the prat" replied Ron.

"Well that's just it isn't it! He wanted Harry's attention! And the only way he knew how to do that without it being suspicious was to purposely get Harry angry! It makes sense really". Hermione was actually starting to get quite excited with the mystery that surrounded this event. She was in her element. Of course, Ron didn't quite see it that way.

"I dunno why we can't just leave it. Obviously this is some sick sort of prank that Malfoy has plotted just to piss off Harry. Malfoy is always plotting! Always got something going on. He's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Of course this is something just to get at all of us!"

"I think you're wrong. I think this was Malfoy actually being honest for once, but because all of us have had to put up with his awful behaviour towards us, we just can't see the truth of it. We are blinded Ron. I think we should talk to Harry".

xxx

Harry had been sitting in the chair for half an hour before he was interrupted.

"Harry, I think we should talk about what happened" Hermione spoke quietly so as not to startle Harry too much.

"What is there to talk about Hermione? This was obviously some _brilliant_ prank that Malfoy thought up. There is no way that Malfoy could…l-love me, could there?" The last was said with a hint of trepidation in his voice, turning his statement into a question. He didn't mean for it to sound that way, it just happened. He was letting this get to him way to much. "It's stupid Hermione, and Ron would say the same, right mate?"

"Yea, I'm with Harry on this one Hermione. It doesn't make sense any other way, and if you think that Malfoy actually does…you know, then you're losing it" was Ron's confidant reply.

Hermione seemed put-out by Ron's comment, but smartly chose to ignore what Ron had said and remained quiet. _Since they don't believe me, I will find out the truth and prove it to them. It may make Harry unhappy to learn that Malfoy may actually love him, but it does need to be revealed._

Deciding to leave it, the Gryffindor trio sat in their usual spot until dinner, talking quietly about small things, and then made their way down to the Great Hall.

xxx

Draco didn't know what to do. _How could I have been so stupid! This will just get me in a lot of trouble with my house, with my Father, hell with the whole school. No doubt the rumour mill has started and every student already knows what happened this afternoon. And there was still dinner to get through. Shit, what am I suppose to do. I can't go out there and face all those people. _Pacing around his room hadn't done much, except create carpet balls where his feet had scuffed along the floor; though if you asked Draco if he scuffed his feet, he would flat out deny doing such an undignified thing.

_I am just going to have to go out there and pretend nothing extraordinary had happened today. Just act normal, casual, as though nothing happened. _

Easier said than done.

xxx

Harry, Hermione and Ron all walked into the Great Hall together, but were met with the eyes of every student already in the hall. Whispers started immediately, and there were gasps and giggles coming from every house table.

Ignoring all the attention, the three friends went and sat down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table and suitably ignored all the whispers and glances aimed in their direction.

"I don't know why everyone feels that they have to keep looking at me like that. If any of them had half a brain, they would know that Malfoy was just kidding" Harry said.

"You know what this school is like, mate. Any little bit of gossip, and they all turn into beasts that seem like they haven't had a decent gossip meal in about three months." Ron replied.

"You know it's best just to ignore it all, so lets just eat our dinner and act like we can't hear or see them" added Hermione.

Just as she finished speaking, the Hall went quiet again and all eyes were trained on the doors to the Great Hall where Malfoy had just entered.

xxx

_I don't want to do this. I can't do this. I have to do this. Just suck it up, Malfoy. It's only the bloody Great Hall, full of students and teachers that will no doubt be staring and whispering about you. What are you worried about._

Malfoy walked in through the doors to the Great Hall and was met with whispers, giggles and stares. _Ah, that was what I was worried about. I wonder if Harry got a similar welcome. Probably not. He was most likely cuddled and looked after, since he was the one that found out that Draco Bloody Malfoy was in love with him. All the Gryffindors are probably sickened by the thought that I love their Golden Boy. What about me? I have to suffer the feeling of loving Harry Potter but not allowed to love him as it is socially unacceptable. Where are _my_ hugs and cuddles? Now I really am starting to sound like a ponce. _

Malfoy made his way to his table and sat down heavily. He ate quickly and left, heading back to the sanctuary of the dungeons. He provided the password to the statue that guarded the Slytherin common room, and made his way to his room, to have some peace and quiet, and to think about what happened today.

Unfortunately, peace and quiet wasn't what was waiting for him.

* * *

So what did you think? I have decided to keep writing this, despite that I only planned on having it as a one shot. It might contain 3-5 chapters, but could possibly be more depending on how it goes. Review please!

Hugs and cuddles.


	3. Suspicion

A/N: Sorry for the delay, rl reared its ugly head at me. So enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson were all waiting for Draco when he arrived in his dormitory. All had sneers plastered to their faces, unfortunately not improving the looks of either one of them.

"What do you think you're playing at Malfoy? Gallivanting about with proclamations of love, to Harry Potter no less. Was this a plan you thought up all by yourself and didn't let us in on?" Zabini asked.

_Shit, maybe this could be my way out. Say I did it to unsettle Potter. And it would only work if no one knew, reactions being more realistic, well as real as any kind of reaction from a Slytherin could be._

"Yes Blaise. It was indeed a plan to unsettle Potter. Figured it would be enough of a shock to the system that it would keep him quiet and away from us for the next little while. Surely you don't think that I could possibly be a ponce, do you?" answered Draco.

"Of course not, darling. My Drakey wouldn't go after blokes since he has me, would you?" simpered Pansy.

_Arggghh, gross. It's no wonder that I go after blokes if I have her around me, _Draco mused.

"Well as long as it will keep Potter's attention away from us, the easier our lives will be. Not a bad plan after all Malfoy. Didn't know you had it in you. Especially since it is quite unSlytherin of you. Almost like you were channelling the Gryffindors" guffawed Nott.

"I dare you to say that again Nott. Don't think for one second that I will play nice if you think that making a joke at my expense shall be acceptable. Got it?" sneered Draco. "Now, if you don't mind, I have things that I need to get done. Good night." With that, Draco stalked out of the room, head held high, exuding the air of importance that he was known for. After all, he wasn't called the Ice Prince for nothing.

Once free from the dormitory, Draco released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. _I can't believe I let my mouth get away from me like that. Why didn't I think!? Oh, I know why. Potter turns my brains into mush. That's why. I think I have finally become so in love with the git that I really couldn't think properly. I suppose spending two weeks in the company of your secret love would do that to you. Damn you Snape. This is all your fault. I should have noticed that those three prats weren't at dinner. Should have known that confrontation would happen, lead by Zabini. Always been envious of my power in this house. Obviously wishful thinking, Malfoy, if you thought that they would leave you alone. But at least now they can spread the word that I did it to rankle Potter._

Draco continued out of the Slytherin common room, into the dungeons, where there were plenty of empty corridors to walk through. Draco had been doing this for the last five years or so; once he realised his true feelings towards Potter. He could still remember that day. Not necessarily a happy day. Never is when one figures out that he is in love with a bloke, who happens to be the enemy of their family. And the bane of his existence for the previous year and a bit. Draco had to muster all of his Slytherin facade to cover what he really was, for fear of disownment and ridicule of his heritage.

_What am I going to do? I can't very well approach Harry, now that I have said that I did it all to keep him away from us. But I have to let him know. I need to talk to him. Shit. How am I suppose to do that? Him, and his two sidekicks would already be highly suspicious of me. Then again, that Granger girl has more brains than I thought. Maybe I should approach her. Somehow. Alone. OK, so this is going to be harder than I thought. _

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just heading back to their common rooms. Hermione still pondering over what happened that afternoon, and Harry putting on a 'everything-is-fine-nothing-to-worry-about' face, though Hermione knew him better than that, and Ron was totally oblivious to it all, and was more concerned about their houses chances at the Quidditch Cup final that was coming up shortly.

"I just think that we need to put in more practice time, mate. I know our hands are full at the moment, but this is Quidditch! And we need to concentrate, otherwise we will lose it to those Slytherin gits" said Ron.

"Ron, we will be fine. We already practice four times a week, two hours at a time. I can't push my team any more than that. Most of the team have OWLs and NEWTs coming up and can barely add more time to practice for Quidditch", countered Harry. "I mean, there are more important things to worry about Ron, and Quidditch isn't at the top of the list".

"Harry's right, Ronald. Quidditch isn't the most important thing. You're already behind in homework, and it would only get worse with more time spent practicing. You should be practicing your spell work instead" Hermione added. Despite the fact that she seemed well involved on the current conversation, her mind was actually away thinking about what to do about Malfoy. She was sure that he wasn't doing it as some sort of plan. There was a sincerity about the way he spoke that she had never seen before in Malfoy, and it made her think twice about who Draco Malfoy actually is.

Deciding to just watch and listen for now, Hermione made mental notes about both Harry and Malfoy, to watch how they interact, speak to each other, not just the tone, but the words as well. Body language is said to say 80 percent of what the person is saying, so with that in mind, Hermione was not giving up on this.

"Hey, guys, I might just go for a walk. Won't be late. I'll catch you later" Harry told Ron and Hermione.

Once Harry was out of hearing range, Hermione asked Ron, "You don't think that Harry is still worried over what Malfoy said, do you?"

"Dont worry about it 'Mione. He's fine. You know what he's like" dismissed Ron. "He will be right as rain in the morning and forget this ever happened. You should do the same."

Harry was walking around the castle, not paying much attention to where he was walking, until he noticed that he had made his way down to the dungeons. Never having explored this part of the castle properly, even after he came in possession of the map, Harry turned to go back the way he came. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw that Malfoy was walking in his direction. _What is Malfoy doing walking around the dungeons? Then again, I suppose he has more of a right to be here than I do._

"Malfoy, what are you doing roaming the dungeon corridors?"

"I could ask the same of you, Potter. But I'd rather not listen to you try and make up some stupid excuse. You have always thought that you can break the rules, and do as you please, so why should this time be any different, huh."

"I have just one question though, Malfoy. Why did you say that today outside of the Potions classroom?" asked Harry, using all of the Gryffindor brashness and courage he possessed.

"Why should I have to answer to you? Why I said what I said is my own business, no one else's", Draco replied.

"I don't get it though. Wouldn't it be problematic for you, even if you had this brilliant plan set up to try and humiliate me? Wouldn't it cause more problems for you, not me?" asked Harry.

"Why do you care, Potter?"

"I don't care. I just don't get it. If you could just tell me why you said that you...love me...then I can forget this ever happened. It's not exactly an exciting thought that you could possibly have meant what you said you know. I don't like blokes, never will, and it's kind of odd to think that you might."

"You're off your rocker. There is no way that I was telling the truth before. Why would you even consider the possibility? It's wrong! So just leave me the hell alone, Potter. I've finished with the conversation, and as far as I'm concerned, this afternoon never happened" Malfoy sneered.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just stay the hell away from me."

Harry brushed past Malfoy, back along the corridor he originally came from, and started heading toward the Gryffindor common room again. The walk did nothing for his nerves, and certainly didn't answer any questions he may have had about Malfoy's odd behaviour. Harry couldn't help but notice the slight shake of Malfoy's voice, and the silver-grey of his eyes were shadowed and problemed. Obviously there was something more going on and he had to find out what it was. Hermione would surely still want answers as well, and he might as well settle her curiosity at the same time.

Draco walked off in the opposite direction. The less contact he had with other people at the moment would be the best thing for him. He couldn't stop shaking after Harry had brushed past him. Even a little contact made Draco go weak at the knees. Harry smelt so wonderful as well, like aloe vera, and buttermilk. Harry walked past him with such a personal strength about him, radiating pure energy, hardened beyond his years but still holding a quality of softness and innocence that is rare. Draco realised that _that _is why he loves the Gryffindor Lion. Putting words to his love made it all the more real, and Draco knew that he had to do something.

Harry's reaction, though, was disheartening. Did he really think that being gay was that terrible? Deciding that he needed help, Draco set in plan a way to assure himself that not all hope was lost. It just meant a letter, and a little bit of optimism.

The next morning at breakfast, the Owl post arrived, bearing a letter to Hermione. It arrived with a school owl, so it had to be someone from school that was writing to her, but who? Harry was curious as to who would be writing, but thought it best not to stick his nose in where it wasn't wanted. If Hermione wanted to tell them, she would. Ron was too absorbed in his food, that he didn't even notice that a letter had been dropped off right in front of him.

From over at the Slytherin table, two stormy-grey eyes were watching the Gryffindor table with apprehension. What if she doesn't take it seriously? What if she doesn't show up? Draco used a school owl, since anyone that knew what his owl looked like, would instantly recognise it, and would draw even more unwanted attention his way.

Hermione looked at the letter curiously. She opened it up, but held in her surprise so as not to startle Harry and Ron, and read:

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_We need to talk about the incident that occurred outside the Potions classroom yesterday afternoon. I believe we are both after information, and this meeting may be the opportunity to get those questions answered. You are smart enough to know that it wasn't all it seemed to be, and you would be correct. _

_Meet me on the seventh floor, opposite the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy at nine tonight and we can talk. I needn't remind you to be discreet._

_Regards,_

_D.M._

Hermione was anxious all day. She couldn't stay still, despite her best efforts, and noticed that Harry was getting suspicious of her behaviour, but told him it was because of the extra work she had to do that night. Harry wasn't totally convinced and had a feeling that it was due to the letter she received that morning.

Draco looked like he had been hit with an Itching hex that day, as he too couldn't sit still through classes. Finally after dinner, and ensuring he was alone, Draco made his way to the seventh floor, to wait for Granger.

At 8.45pm, Hermione made an excuse about having to see a teacher about some homework she was stuck on, and walked out of the common room, and into the cold halls of the castle. Cautiously, she got to the seventh floor, opposite the portrait, and instantly recognised where she was. She walked up to the door that was already there on the wall, and walked in.

Inside, Draco was already there and waiting for her arrival. Hermione took in what the room had shaped itself to be. It looked a lot like a cosy sitting room, with two couches, a small coffee table, and a warm ambiance. The colours of the room were also warm. Dark browns and light creams on the furniture and surrounding walls and with dashes of dark red on the ornaments. It was indeed very nice.

"Glad you could make it, Hermione. Please, do take a seat. I am sure you have many questions, as do I, and we might as well get started" welcomed Draco.

Unknown to both, there was a set of emerald green eyes watching and listening to what they were talking about. Settling into the corner of the room so as to remain unseen and unheard, Harry was about to see what this meeting was all about.

* * *

A/N: I will try and update everyday, or every second day. It depends on how much rl gets in the way :) Please review! I'll give you an e-hug!


	4. Vacillation

Hope you enjoy this next instalment.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Hermione walked further into the Room of Requirement, still surprised that Malfoy was being so civil toward her, but not surprised that he had questions that she might be able to answer. After all, Hermione did still suspect that Malfoy wasn't telling all lies the previous day.

"Malfoy, may I ask to what this meeting is pertaining to exactly?" Hermione asked.

"I think you know what this is about, Granger, and what ever is said here tonight needs to remain a secret. I can't afford for anything to leak out to people that could do serious harm with the information spoken about tonight. It is, very seriously, a life and death situation", replied Malfoy.

"I understand, and since this obviously involves Harry, I don't want any harm to come to him either, if what you are implying is as serious as you say it is", agreed Hermione.

In the corner, Harry stilled where he was sitting. _Surely this can't be that serious. Malfoy's life couldn't be in danger because of what he is about to say. Can it?_

"I need to know, straight up, what you thought I meant by what I said yesterday", said Draco.

"I think you meant exactly what you said, Malfoy. I think that you really do love Harry, and I think you have for a while. All your past behaviour is text book defensive, self-preservation behaviour. You were scared that if anyone found out your true feelings then it would not bode well for you. Instead you treated Harry, and consequently myself and Ron, terribly, just so that you could steer suspicion away from yourself", Hermione confidently answered.

She had been thinking long and hard about the last six years at Hogwarts and Malfoy's behaviour and was certain that it was the cause of the behaviour thrown their way.

"I knew you were too smart for your own good" smirked Malfoy. "But, yes. You are, in a sense, correct. I couldn't afford anything of this sort to become know, otherwise my Father would take action, and the whole of Slytherin would be out to get me."

Draco's face softened then; a look that Hermione wasn't used to seeing on his face. "So if it was so imperative that no one found out, then why did you break down yesterday and say all of that, in front of witnesses, including members of your own house?"

Draco shrugged, still unsure himself why he behaved like he did. "I'm not sure why I did that. I think spending the last two weeks in Harry's company weakened my resolve, and when he did confront me – and not the first time either – as to why I was acting different during that time, I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm tired of hiding who I really am, and at that moment I didn't think about the fact that everyone was still standing there, listening to every word. I shut the world out, and said what I have wanted to say for the last five years. It hurts, Granger, and I'm sick of it."

Hermione didn't know what to say. This was more than she ever thought she would get out of Malfoy, and it didn't escape her attention that Malfoy had called Harry by his given name. That settled it once and for all. She knew that he was telling the truth. Malfoy's usually stony-grey eyes were softer, more of mercury grey that was shimmering with suspended tears.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Malfoy. I know that Harry has never thought of being with another guy before, and that if you confronted him with this information, he wouldn't listen; not at first. What do you want me to do Malfoy?" Hermione's voice shook a little with the emotion she was trying to hold back. She couldn't even imagine ever having to hide her true feelings from everyone.

"I- I don't know", stammered Draco. "I didn't think I would ever have to confront this. I was going to make my way through Hogwarts, then finish and leave everything with Hogwarts behind. Including Harry. That was my plan. Obviously I ruined it all.

"I love Harry. I have for the last five years of my life, and to be honest, it has been the hardest time of my life so far. I wouldn't wish this upon everyone, but the position I hold, with my family, and my house, it wouldn't have been a very good idea to proclaim my love to their enemy would it."

"I can understand that. How is it that you are still not up in the hospital wing now then? I would have thought some of your housemates would be after you as soon as they could". This had been bothering Hermione for the entirety of the conversation.

"I told them it was a plan to unsettle Harry, and to put some distance between us for a little while. They took it. They all thought it was a brilliant idea" Draco sighed.

Harry was still in his corner, but was trying to decide whether to make himself known now or not. If he did, Malfoy would think that Hermione had told him where she was going, but if he didn't he would have to confront Malfoy some other time.

"Do you want to talk to Harry? Or do you want me to talk to him myself and then let you know what he says. I wouldn't come straight out and say that what you said is true, but I would find out what he thinks about it, in a round about way" Hermione said.

"I think the second option would be best. I don't want to face Harry before he has had some time to think about what you say to him. I'm tired of fighting - "

From the corner of the room, there was movement, attracting Draco's and Hermione's attention, standing up from their place on the couches. Harry walked into the lit area of the room, to two shocked faces.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Harry? How long have you been here?" Hermione stuttered.

"I'm sorry I followed you here. You were acting odd all day and I had to find out why. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I followed you though. But I'm glad I did. Yesterday afternoon has been playing over and over in my mind all day, and I was going to find out myself the truth behind your action, Malfoy. But it seems you and Hermione have done all the work for me." Harry spoke quietly, still slightly surprised by his own bold actions.

"Well since you're here, you might as well sit down" Draco finally spoke up, though his voice was just as quiet as Harry's.

"Uh, okay."

"So I'm guessing that you heard all of what was talked about tonight?" Draco questioned.

"Yea, yea I did. Look I didn't mean to intrude, but I couldn't let you leave here tonight thinking that I would run you out of the castle as soon as I found out. I had a feeling that what you professed yesterday wasn't all lies. Especially if you're behaviour during the last two weeks was anything to go by.

"I also knew that Hermione thought there was more to it. But I wasn't able to accept it at the time. While I was sitting over there, and listening to what you had to say I realised that it takes a lot to do what you did" admitted Harry.

"Doesn't make it any easier now though does it. I'm still in the same position I was in yesterday morning, before any of this happened. My life has always been built on lies, and I was happy to continue that way. That was, until you pushed that final button, which you happen to be very good at, by the way." Draco sounded resigned, defeated.

"I know nothing will ever happen between us, Harry, and I accepted my fate years ago. Even if the feeling was mutual, it still couldn't happen. Father would have my head for it, and my house would help him anyway they could."

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco. "I don't think I could walk out of this room tonight knowing that you look, and probably feel as defeated as you do. It is a lot for me to take in at the moment, and I need to think about this, with Hermione's sound advice along the way, so for now let's call a truce. We can talk again later, once I get my head around this." Harry offered his hand to Draco, who shook it with new hope.

"I can do that, Harry. And tonight turned out better than I thought it would." Draco addressed Hermione, "Thank you for coming here tonight. I know it took a lot of trust on your behalf, and to put aside six years of injustice isn't easy."

"I had a feeling that I could trust you, and you proved me right, Draco. You are always welcome to come to me if you need to", Hermione said.

"OK, so that's a lot in one night, so I'm going to head back to the tower. I'll see you 'round, Malfoy, sooner rather than later I hope" Harry smiled and waved goodnight, followed by Hermione.

Before leaving the room, the two got under Harry's cloak, and departed. Draco remained behind, unsure what to do or what to think.

x

Once back at the tower, Hermione rounded on Harry.

"I can't believe that you followed me there tonight Harry. You know I would have told you if anything happened" Hermione accused.

"I know 'Mione and I'm sorry. I had a feeling that it was something to do with that letter you got this morning, and curiosity got the better of me. I didn't think that Malfoy would have made a move so soon, and was honestly wasn't expecting to see him there tonight" Harry sighed.

"Yes, well now you know. It does save me from having to skirt around the subject, but since we are here, tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know. That's a lot to take in. I have never indulged in the thought of being with a bloke before. It never occurred to me that it might be something I would be in to. Though it does now explain his behaviour of the previous two weeks. Silent, sullen, and always had a faint blush on his cheeks. Oh, I don't know." Harry said with exasperation.

"I think the best thing to do right now would be to go to bed, get some sleep, and we can talk more tomorrow", Hermione suggested. "It's getting late, and if you don't get some sleep tonight, it will be harder to look at this with an open mind tomorrow. Goodnight Harry."

"Night, 'Mione". Both turned towards the stairs that would lead them to their dormitory, hoping to get some sleep.

x

A couple of days later, Draco received a brief note at breakfast, from Harry.

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me at the same place at the same time, tonight. We need to talk._

_H.P._

Weary about finding out what Harry wanted to say to him, Draco was withdrawn all day. That's not to say it was any different to the past couple of days, however, but today he had more of a reason. Draco was desperate to find out what Harry wanted to say, but what happens if it's not good news?

A few hours later, Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement, and noticing the door already there, walked in to find the room the same as it was a few nights ago, but with Harry sitting on the couch, waiting quietly for him.

"Glad to see you came, Mal - Draco" started Harry.

"Wouldn't miss this opportunity for anything" Draco confessed quietly.

"What I am going to say tonight could have been said in a letter, but I thought it might be better to do this in person. I owe it to you. You had the bravery to say what you needed to in person, and especially to Hermione. I thought I could at least show you the same courtesy.

"If possible, I ask that you let me say what I need to first, and then we can talk. I need to say this before I lose my nerve".

Draco nodded assent, and settled into the couch further, a serious look on his face, but a softness in his eyes that Harry was only just learning to appreciate.

"The last couple of days have been…interesting, to say the least. I have had a lot to think about, as I am sure you have, and Hermione has been a great help. I still don't know if there could be something between us, even if it is kept private, but it is early days, and I am not totally against the idea" Harry's voice was shaking slightly, this new experience rattling him a bit.

"I stand by the truce we called earlier, and I would like it to continue. I'm not saying we should make it public, as that would cause problems for both of us, however, we should maintain a mask of indifference in public. Let them all think that we still don't like each other.

"It also keeps along the lines of the 'plan' that you told your housemates. We both keep out of trouble that way, and nothing is suspicious. I just need to know what your thoughts are on this" explained Harry shyly.

Draco took a deep breath before starting. Where to start? "I think that would work, Harry. It covers all areas that need to be covered and keeps us safe. But what if someone does find out, and takes it to people that can do something about it? There are eyes and ears everywhere in this castle and we have already taken a lot of risks to even meet up twice like this".

Harry looked to be thinking, chewing on his bottom lip. "Perhaps we let Dumbledore know. He would be the only one to offer sanction as long as you went to him as soon as possible. There are ways of keeping you away from harm."

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I never thought this would be possible. You are truly a great person. Not many people would be able to put behind six years of hatred to help a person in need. You're an amazing person, Harry, and anyone would be lucky to have you." Draco looked up from his lap and Harry could see the sincerity shining from Draco's eyes.

"I had a feeling that there is something in you that is worthy of being saved, Draco. Just don't let me regret what I am doing for you."

"I won't. I promise that, Harry. Thank you again."

"Goodnight, Draco" was Harry's soft reply.

Harry turned and picked up his cloak and put it on, instantly disappearing from view. The door opened and closed and Harry had left the room.

Draco sighed heavily, still unsure as to his future. He loved Harry, but didn't know if he wanted to give everything up, even for the opportunity to be close to him, and support him in his battle against the Dark. But like any person in love, Draco would follow Harry to the end of the world, even if it cost his own life.

Determined to do the right thing, for the first time in his life, Draco left the room for the dungeons, and another long night.

x

Harry, like Draco, was in two minds about what to do. There was something about the guy that appealed to him, but he had never consciously put it down to an attraction of the same sex. Confused about what he was really feeling, Harry put it to the back of his mind to think about at a later date. There were other things more important that needed to be sorted out, like Draco's confirmed safety with the side of the Light. A meeting with Dumbledore was the first thing to do, and after that, he would analyse his next move.

* * *

A/N: This, so far was the hardest to write, hitting the brick wall a couple of times, but I got there in the end. Please let me know if you're still interested in this story, and it will help a lot in my writing. Thanks! xx


	5. Revelations

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It was the weekend :D I will try and update as often as I can, but once I am back at Uni, it might go down to once a week. We will see.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

It had been a few days since the last meeting with Draco, and Harry still wasn't sure what to think. Harry was coped up in the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory, on his bed, with his thoughts. A personal reflection had shown him that all those times that he had blushed in front of other guys, in the Quidditch changing rooms, even in the dormitory when he was younger, hinted at something more than just youthful innocence.

Before, attraction presented itself in a different form. A need to please Oliver Wood during first and second year; to do his bloody best, just to show his worth to the tall, handsome young man that was his Quidditch captain.

Admiration for the older Weasley boys, Charlie and Bill. Smart, handsome, charismatic; all the qualities that one finds attractive in a person. These revelations startled Harry at first, unsure if it could really mean that he was attracted to guys.

Harry considered that bisexuality would be more likely. He certainly liked some of the girls at Hogwarts, and would use the images to get off every now and again. But recently, images of blokes crept their way into his repertoire, mingled in with all the others.

Draco just happened to be one of the pictures floating through his mind at the time. He really is a gorgeous guy. Silky blonde hair, large grey eyes, strong jaw, and toned body; from what he could guess was underneath those robes.

Ron still had no idea what had been going on over the last few days. Ron just thought that Harry was still grieving after Sirius, since it hadn't been that long really since he had gone. And he was partly right. Harry continually wondered what Sirius would say if he found out that he might be attracted to guys.

Since Hermione had been there that night, she knew exactly what was going on, and helped Harry out when she could. But her help was limited. When it came down to it, only Harry could decide whether there could be more with Draco than just acquaintances; and the idea was more and more appealing.

Even harder to figure out, was whether Harry was letting the knowledge that a guy liked him drive him to reciprocate those feelings, even if it may not be true. Harry was having a hard time, and the only person he could talk to about this was Draco and he wasn't sure if he could do that just yet.

Harry was still on his bed and staring of into his own mind, when he heard a faint tapping against the window.

Stretching his legs out from underneath him, Harry stood up and noticed an owl sitting on the ledge of the window outside. Opening the window, the bird flew in and settled on the bed post and held out its leg. Harry detached the letter and gave the owl a treat before it flew off again.

Instantly, Harry recognised the scrawl as the Headmaster's and opened the letter.

_Harry, my boy,_

_I would like to request a meeting with you, tonight straight after dinner. I'll have tea and sherbert lemons ready for you. The password is 'gummy bears'._

_See you tonight,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

It was unexpected to say the least. What, after all this time, could Dumbledore want to see him for? It wasn't like he didn't have time during the summer, did he. But it did solve an issue about requesting a meeting with the Professor himself.

It was a Saturday so there were no classes to worry about, just the approaching rendezvous with Dumbledore, so Harry settled himself back down on his bed, restless but unable to go for a walk outside. The weather had taken a turn for the worst during the week and icy cold rain and bitter wind whipped at the castle day and night.

Left alone with his thoughts, Harry continued to think about the thing that had plagued him during the last week. Draco Malfoy.

-X-

In true Slytherin style, Draco had managed to put his usual mask on his face, and persuade the whole house that what he had said, had actually been planned that way, and was to ensure that Potter wouldn't annoy them for some time.

Draco was currently inhibiting the Slytherin common room, and most could tell that he wouldn't be great company at the moment, and gave him plenty of room. Even most of his 'friends' kept a fair distance, not wanting to find out what exactly was bothering Draco.

Draco kept thinking about Harry, and what _he_ might be thinking about. It couldn't be easy for him to be thrown into this without permission, but what is done is done, and it can't be changed.

To most Slytherins, Draco seemed to be his normal self, radiating confidence, and leadership that some envied, but inside he was a nervous wreck. No one knew Draco enough to recognise the distant glaze that overcame him when Draco was thinking about Harry, the wistful sighs that escaped before he could catch them, and the slightly quieter version of himself. They had interpreted it as a brooding and plotting Draco that was planning his next attack on Potter. Draco was in fact thinking about Harry, but for a completely different reason. Luckily for him they didn't know any better. If they found out the truth, he would be a dead man.

Draco hadn't let it get to him before, so why now? He shouldn't worry about Harry's decision any more than he had worried about him finding out before. Nothing has changed, and is most likely never going to change. Harry couldn't be expected to actually consider Draco as more than just a friend.

Could he?

'_Harry never had before, so why should I get my hopes up now. Until a few days ago, we couldn't even talk to each other without throwing hexes and curses. I was content with the life I had planned, up until I let it all out a week ago. This is torture; I can't keep this up. I'm becoming as sentimental as a Hufflepuff. This is not good for my image._

'_I just need to give him time. It took me long enough to figure out that I was gay and it's sometimes still hard to admit it, even to myself. Hmmm, I want to write a letter to him, tell him not to give it so much thought just now. But should I? Will it make things harder? Oh! I don't know! _

Suddenly a screechy sound interrupted his musings. "Oh Drakey baby! You want to play a game of chess with me?" Pansy plonked herself down in Draco's lap quite gracelessly, squashing his legs, while simultaneously giving Draco a headache with her nasally voice.

"I'm not in the mood to play chess right now, Pansy, and I would appreciate it if you would get off my lap. I would like the feeling to return to my legs", Draco drawled.

Pansy put on a face, huffing indignantly and left Draco alone, hurt by his uncharacteristic words, but not before murmuring, "There was no need to be that callous about it. What's got into you, Draco? I just wanted one game."

"Just leave me alone, alright Pansy. Go find someone else to play with" answered Draco, though without the scornful tone used previously.

Almost everyone that was in the common room right then had watched the encounter with Pansy and Draco out the corner of their eyes. Draco usually put up with Pansy, even if it was barely concealed tolerance on his behalf. Something had to be going on for Draco to dismiss Pansy in a deliberate manner.

Draco wasn't stupid and knew that everyone had listened to his 'conversation' with Pansy. Unable to sit still any longer, he rose and left the common room, deciding that a walk through the dungeons would cool him down a bit. It wouldn't do to get angry or upset again and blurt out something that could seriously damage him.

-X-

The past few hours and flown by, and before Harry knew it, he was on his way to the Headmaster's office. He gave the password to the gargoyle and stepped onto the revolving staircase. Before he could even knock on the door, it opened into the office, decorated as it always had been, though missing a few trinkets from Harry's raging outburst at the end of the previous year.

"Ah, Harry, my boy. Please do come in and have a seat", welcomed Dumbledore, with the usual twinkle in his blue, bespectacled eyes. "Tea, Harry? Or perhaps a lemon sherbert?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you Professor", Harry replied, still unsure what Dumbledore called this meeting for.

After a somewhat awkward silence, Dumbledore spoke. "So how has this year been so far Harry? Keeping up with classes ok?"

"Uh, yes, everything is going fine. NEWTs work is a lot harder, but I'm coping" Harry answered, albeit shakily. Harry had a feeling that this small talk was preceding the real reason he was here, but couldn't figure out what exactly Dumbledore wanted to talk about.

"That's good, my boy, that's good. You're a very capable student, when you put your mind to something". At this, Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles, with a glint that hinted that he knew more than he was letting on.

"However, I have noticed that you seem a bit distant lately", Dumbledore continued. "It wouldn't have anything to do with last year would it? Sirius would want you to move on, and continue living, Harry. You do know this don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do know that. I have been thinking about him a bit lately, but I have accepted that he is gone". Harry was almost speaking in a whisper now, quite unlike the lively fellow he usually is.

"I have a feeling that there is more going on than you're telling, Harry. Is there anything you would like to talk about? Perhaps it has something to do with young Mr. Malfoy. I have noticed that you two are a lot more civil towards one another these days", Dumbledore hinted at further, making it obvious that he knew quite well what was going on in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Ah, yes, well, there is something that I would like to bring up actually. And it does have to do with Draco. Ah, see, we have called a truce, though privately, as it would be damaging for him if he were to declare in public and he and I no longer have issues with each other.

"I was hoping that the Order would be able to offer him protection. He doesn't want to follow his father, and…and I want to do this for him. I know that it may not be well received, but he really is on our side, on my side. Please, sir. Would we be able to do that?" Harry took a breath after finishing his plea. He spoke fast to try and get it all out before he lost his nerve. He was asking for a huge favour after all.

"Hmmm, I had a feeling that not everything seemed to be what it was. You have proven right some of my suspicions, Harry. However, I would have to have a meeting with young Draco to see where he stands. Of course, if he is looking for sanctuary, he will always have a place to go. Never you fear.

"Now, is there anything else on your mind? Any other questions that you might like answered?" Dumbledore once again had that damned twinkle in his eye, and if Harry didn't escape now, he would likely break down and confess everything.

"N-no. That was all. Thank you, Professor, for the tea. And thank you for offering protection to Draco. He really is a good guy", Harry confessed shyly, afraid to give away any more than he had already.

"No problem, Harry. I know things have been a bit shaky between us lately, but please don't be a stranger. I like to know that things are going well, and if you have the need to talk to someone, just come by. You know the password. Goodnight, Harry."

Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed Harry, so he stood up and left with a quiet goodnight, before heading back down the stairs, and into the corridors.

It was almost curfew, so Harry hurried back to the tower, not wanting to be caught out of hours, since he had no cloak and no map. Giving the password to the Fat Lady, the portrait swung open and admitted Harry. It had been a long day, and a tense evening with Dumbledore, and sitting in front of the fire, in his favourite couch with his friends, was just what he wanted.

Hermione and Ron both wanted to know what the headmaster wanted, and leaving a few of the details out, told them that he wanted to catch up; nothing much. Hermione went back to the book she was reading; something about famous wizards, and Ron invited Harry to a game of chess.

Ron beat Harry even better than usual, since Harry's mind was elsewhere, but the atmosphere was amiable enough. When the clock ticked over to midnight, Harry excused himself and almost crawled up the stairs to the dormitory.

Hermione's mind had half been on the book, and half on Harry. She was worried about him. He had enough on his plate without adding this new drama. She was sure that the talk with Dumbledore involved the topic of Draco at some point, and would explain the slightly more relaxed shoulders of her best friend. Obviously something was talked about to help Draco in some way or another, but without more information, she would have to ask Harry in the morning.

Ron had followed Harry up the stairs not long after, but Hermione remained behind. She had too much on her mind to sleep, but after another hour of wandering thoughts, she gave up and made her way to her room. Tomorrow would be the day that she would find out exactly what Harry was thinking.

-X-

The morning didn't offer any bright revelations on the Draco situation, so Hermione waited in the common room, deciding to corner Harry and get him to talk before breakfast. That way they had all day to sort things out.

Harry slowly came down the stairs about twenty minutes later, hair still damp, green eyes half closed still. Hermione made her way over to Harry before he could escape, and while waiting for Ron, she got him to talk.

"Harry, I need to know what's going on. I know there was more to the conversation with Professor Dumbledore last night that you're not telling us. What happened?" Hermione went straight to the point, aware of the lack of time available to them.

Harry sighed. He knew he would have to confess sooner or later, but was secretly hoping it was later.

"He asked me about Draco. I don't know why he bothers 'cause it seems that he knows everything that happens within these walls anyway. But I met up with Draco the other night, and I said I would talk to Dumbledore to give Draco protection. Draco and I talked for quite a while that night and a few things were revealed. He is definitely on our side. He doesn't want to follow his father, and, well…he really does want to fight for the Light. It's all still very strange.

"I asked Dumbledore if it was possible to offer sanctuary to Draco and he said he would, but he will have to talk to him soon. I'm guessing it will be today. Honestly, I really want this for Draco. He is a good guy, Hermione, and I don't want to see him lost in this war" Harry confessed.

He was becoming more and more aware of his attraction to the blonde, but he was still scared as to what it all meant. Only a week ago, Harry was sure he was as straight as an arrow, but one confession of love from a guy had sent his world spinning.

Just at that moment, Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the common room, effectively stopping any further conversation for the mean time.

"Morning, guys" Ron mumbled. "Let's head to breakfast. I'm starved."

"Yes, ok then. Come on Harry. Might as well get there before everyone else does" Hermione agreed, and the three of them headed to the Great Hall.

As it was still relatively early, the hall was quiet, save for the scattered murmurings of conversation at the house tables. Even the staff table was lacking much of a representation this morning, opting for a lay-in this Sunday morning.

Settling into their breakfast and light talk, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were oblivious to the entrance of Draco into the hall. This morning, he seemed slightly dishevelled and tired, missing his usual perfection and confidence.

-X-

Draco walked into the Great Hall, and thankfully no one paid him any attention. He woke up this morning, after only a few hours sleep. Wandering the dungeons can take you a lot of places and provides a lot of time to think. Before he knew it, it was already past midnight and was crawling into the new day. The lack of sleep, and all the thinking he had done the previous night, had done nothing for good for him. The black under his eyes were more pronounced, and even a glamour couldn't fully disguise them any longer.

The last week and been hell on his nerves. He was confused about his future, especially come summer, and Harry was still carefully avoiding too much confrontation with him.

Just as Draco sat down for a light breakfast, an owl deposited a letter next to him. Since it was a Sunday there was no owl mail that day, so to have received a letter, it had to be of importance.

He opened it up, and realised it was from the headmaster. Obviously Harry had gone to speak to him, like he said he would, and now he wanted to speak with Draco himself. The letter seemed friendly enough, but Dumbledore could be as Slytherin as any sorted into the house, and the letter gave nothing away.

There was nothing for it. Lunch would be spent talking to the headmaster. If Harry kept his word, Draco had nothing to fear. Hopefully.

-X-

The castle was quiet for a Sunday. Usually there were people milling about the corridors, meeting up with friends in other houses, and scrambling for room in the library to complete homework due in the next day.

This day, however, was different. It seemed as though everyone opted to remain in their common rooms, out of the cold weather, and only came out for food.

Draco made his way to the Headmaster's office, gave the password, and on unsteady legs, stopped at the top of the staircase and knocked on the door. Draco heard Dumbledore answer from inside, and opened the door and quietly stepped into the lavish room.

Draco hadn't been to the Headmaster's office often, but when he had it had been under different circumstances. Now, he was there asking for help; something he thought he would never do.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Please take a seat. I have taken the liberty to order some sandwiches and tea for our lunch. Is that okay with you?" The professor smiled genially, and motioned for Draco to take one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Yes, thank you, Professor. That is fine." Draco spoke quietly but politely, and sat down.

Dumbledore directed his gaze to Draco, meeting his eyes. Draco felt he was being studied, scrutinized, before any more was said. It was slightly unnerving.

He had obviously found what he was looking for, and started to talk. "So, Draco. You must be wondering why I called you here. Harry Potter was here last night, and we had a nice little chat. He did mention one or two insightful things. He said that you are against the Dark, and want protection from those that could hurt you; you're father for instance."

Draco audibly gulped. This was it. He would find out his future, here and now.

Dumbledore continued, "He also mentioned that you have called a truce, and are now on friendly terms with each other. Harry is a fine young man, and has a huge heart for those he cares about. You are lucky he has opened that up to you. I can tell he really wants what is best for you.

"He can see what others can't. A very rare trait indeed. I trust that you don't want to break the confidence that he has placed within you. And I would like the same assurances."

Draco took a deep breath. This was his chance to prove himself, but he didn't know where to start. The beginning had always proved itself a good place.

"Professor, I understand that no one on the Malfoy side of my family has ever had anyone supporting the light side, and that may have been a surprise to hear that I am different. When the Dark Lord returned, my father turned manic. He was bending to every whim for this one person; he wasn't the man that had brought me up, passing on the Malfoy family values and beliefs. He was someone else entirely.

"I don't want that to happen to me. My values have steadily been changing over the last few years, but I didn't want it to be revealed, as it wouldn't be good to have almost my whole house against me, and my father after me as well. My values and beliefs changed when I realised that Harry represents what is right. When I inadvertently proclaimed my feelings for Harry outside the Potions classroom after class, I had an opportunity to speak to him and explain what my true alliances are.

"I never thought it would come to this. I always thought that I was doomed to follow my father, get marked, and live a life where I wasn't true to myself. I had accepted that. But Harry didn't. We have talked, and that was when he mentioned that I might be able to find safety with you, Professor. I don't want to live a half life. I want to be happy and free and I hope that I can find it with the Light". Draco concluded; his voice almost no more than a whisper, with a faint hint of pleading in his voice, and his eyes dropping to his lap.

Dumbledore looked at Draco after he had finished speaking. He had been deep in thought since Draco had started talking, and now looked like he had made a decision.

"Draco. What you have done is highly commendable. It takes a lot to go against everything you have been taught and do what you feel is right. I will of course provide you the protection you need. We don't abandon anyone in need.

"Now, you have to expect that not everyone will take as well to you as Harry did. You're very lucky, my boy. I know how you feel about him. Just please be careful with that information. It could prove to be dangerous to you as well Harry." Dumbledore sat back and looked at Draco, sitting in silence.

Feeling the need to fill the gap, Draco spoke.

"I understand that you are risking a lot by doing this for me and I will be forever in your debt. You have no idea how grateful I am for this opportunity to prove that I am not the Draco Malfoy everyone once thought they knew. Thank you, Professor."

"You're most welcome, young man. We all have to make decisions in our lives, and I'm just glad that you have chosen the right one. Now, we can't let these wonderful sandwiches go to waste. If you like, you can take a few with you, or remain here. Is there anything else you would like to talk about while you are here?" pushed Dumbledore.

Draco took a bite of a sandwich before answering. They really were quite delicious. "There is nothing specific, sir. But please let me know if there is anything I can do to help out. I want to be of some use in this war, and I'll do anything that needs to be done."

"Yes, of course, Draco. If you may excuse me, I have something that needs to be seen to. You are more than welcome to finish lunch before leaving, and likewise if you wish to take it with you. I am always available if you feel the need to talk." The Headmaster stood, said a farewell Draco, and left through a door on his right.

Draco stood also, wrapping some sandwiches before he left, and exited through the door behind him. With plenty to think about, he made his way back down to the dungeons and into his room.

-X-

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were finishing up assignments that were due in the next week. No more had been said about the meeting with the headmaster the night before, as there hadn't been the opportunity, so they were all working away silently.

Ron still had no clue as to the cause behind Harry's sudden quietness, and he put down Hermione's silence to stress of homework. If nothing changed in a few days, he would have to say something.

The rest of the afternoon passed in peace, with a few games of chess or exploding snap before dinner.

The evening passed in similar fashion to the afternoon. It was an unusually quiet day in Hogwarts, and everyone seemed to be hesitant to break it.

Even Slytherin was quiet, though it could be a plotting-of-pranks quiet, but quiet none-the-less.

Perhaps Monday would bring new life into the castle.

* * *

A/N: Twelve pages! Are you proud of me? Well it seems as though things are starting to move. Please review and let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas on where to go from here. Thanks! xx


	6. No Ordinary Monday

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

"Ron, just drop it! There is nothing wrong ok. I don't know what makes you think there is." Harry sighed.

"Yes, there is! You have been quiet and withdrawn for ages, Harry. There has to be something. It's not Sirius is it?" Ron kept pushing.

"No, it's not Sirius. I told you, it's nothing. I'm just a little pushed for time at the moment that's all."

Ron looked to Hermione for support, who had tried to remain out of the conversation. "You agree with me, right Hermione. There is something going on, and he isn't telling us!" Ron pulled Hermione in, and unable to escape the scrutiny, Hermione answered.

"Look, I didn't want to be part of this argument. It's stupid, and you know it. If Harry has something he isn't telling us, there must be a good reason, and he will tell us when he is ready. Now will you just drop it" Hermione's voice was calm, though she was trying to hide the fact that she had an idea about what was going on.

"Hermione is right, Ron. Just drop it. Please." By this point, Harry was so exasperated by the conversation; he walked on ahead to the Great Hall without Hermione and Ron, to avoid anymore prying questions.

Ron was determined to figure out what was going on with his best mate. It had been bothering him for a few days, and he knew Harry well enough to know when something was amiss.

"Well done, Ron. You know he will remain quiet and sullen now for the rest of the day, and will probably not tell us now for a little while longer. He will come to us when he's ready. Has six years of friendship with Harry not taught you anything?" accused Hermione. Though she had an idea what was going on, she didn't know the whole truth and was just as determined as Ron to find out what was really going on.

"I can't just let it go, Hermione. I'm worried. He hasn't been this quiet since summer, and the beginning of the year. And he says it has nothing to do with Sirius, so what the hell could it be!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, ignored Ron since he obviously wasn't listening to anything anybody said, and continued to make her way to the Great Hall, alone.

"Fine, don't talk to me either. But I will find out what's going on!" Ron called after her.

-x-

Harry made it the rest of the way to the Great Hall without mishap, and without even noticing where he was walking. His mind was elsewhere. Mostly on one thing: Draco Malfoy. Harry thought he knew the bloke, but was obviously wrong. He seems to be a very complex guy, and using all his Slytherin qualities to his best advantage to ensure that no one finds out the truth about the Slytherin Ice Prince. Pressures from his family, from his house to represent all that is Slytherin was something that Harry had never thought of before, thinking everything came easy to the heir of the Malfoy fortune. Again, he was very wrong,

Harry couldn't even begin to fathom how someone could live their life being someone they're not. A life of lies and deceit was something that never occurred to Harry. But for Draco, it was reality. Maybe he should give him another chance; something more than just a truce. Something more than a mutual agreement to not throw hexes and curses at each other in the castle corridors. Friendship, someone Draco can trust explicitly.

-x-

Draco was making his way to the Great Hall Monday morning, feeling slightly better than he had all year. The talk with Dumbledore, and the offered sanctuary provided a real weight off his shoulders, and a good night's sleep.

He had just made it to the entrance of the dungeons when Harry walked past, towards the Great Hall. He looked disgruntled, and was surprisingly alone. He must have been lost in his thoughts, as he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and would surely have noticed Draco walking in his direction.

Draco let him go, knowing that any confrontation with Harry at this point probably wouldn't end positively. He still had to thank him for talking to Dumbledore for him, but it could wait until Harry seemed calmer. If the vain on the side of his neck was any indication, something, or someone must have really pissed Harry off.

Harry entered into the Great Hall, still oblivious to anything going on around him, and Draco followed a minute later and headed towards his own table. He sat on the side that faced the Gryffindor table, so he could watch the goings-on at the other side of the hall. It might provide some light on why Harry was in such a mood.

Just as Harry sat down, Hermione came through the doors, also alone, and headed towards her usual seat next to Harry. He acknowledged her briefly before focusing his attention back to his still empty plate in front of him. It wasn't too long after that, that Weasley stalked slowly to his table, opting to take a seat on the other side of Hermione, away from Harry, where he usually sat.

That was when Draco realised that Weasley had to have done something to annoy Harry. Even Hermione was hardly talking to him, and Harry didn't even register his arrival. Probably stuck his nose in where it wasn't welcome, stupid red-head git.

It wasn't long before Harry got up from the table and made his way out of the Great Hall. Taking this as his chance to talk to Harry, Draco got up and left as well, catching him just as he was about to climb the stairs.

Draco caught up and pulled Harry into an unused classroom. Reflexively, Harry pulled his wand and was close to yelling a curse, before he realised it was only Draco.

"Don't scare me like that! You were this close to being sent to the infirmary" Harry held up his thumb and forefinger, one centimetre apart to Draco's face to indicate Draco's luck. "I'm really not in the mood for company at the moment, so if you'll excuse me." Harry made to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Draco's grey eyes were large and round, still slightly shocked after his close encounter with Harry's wand. "Please, Harry. I just want to thank you for talking to Professor Dumbledore, and for offering protection. You have no idea what that means to me. Once this war opens right up, there is no way I'm going the way of my father. I couldn't do it, and knowing that I have somewhere safe I can go to allows me to sleep at night. Thank you again, Harry."

The openness couldn't be denied, and Harry was reeling with the amount of sincerity he had just heard. It was nice to be thanked every now and again for the things he did.

"If I can help, I will. I won't let a person in need suffer, no matter the history. No one deserves that fate, and I'm glad you have made the right decision. You're a good guy, Draco. Don't forget it." Harry's returned honesty was more than Draco could take and before he knew it, he was pressed up against Harry, hands through his soft, dark hair, and gentle lips were pressed against his own.

Draco elicited a soft groan, full of pleasure and need. _'I'm kissing Harry! I am actually kissing Harry! And he is kissing me back! And Merlin, it is so bloody good!' _Draco played his tongue against Harry's lips, looking for acceptance, and feeling Harry respond, made Draco feel giddy and almost faint with pleasure.

As soon as Harry had finished talking, he found himself pressed up against a slim body, silky blonde hair in his fingers, and delicate pink lips against his. Before Harry even had time to think, he was kissing Draco back, softly, though slightly hesitant. _'Wow. Just. Wow. If I knew Draco kissed like this, I would have done it sooner.' _He could feel a wet tongue along his lips, seeking Harry's own, and he found himself give in to the demand. It sent tingles through his whole body, gravitating ostentatiously downwards.

Hands started to explore further; Draco's hands feeling out the shape of Harry's jaw, shoulders and back. It was intoxicating after all this time to finally be able to touch Harry in a way that he never thought possible. And to have him respond positively! No dream could ever have been as amazing as this surreal reality.

Harry was still a little unsure, but let himself be led. It felt amazing to kiss Draco, and to feel his body against his own. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was definitely and absolutely attracted to blokes; more specifically, Draco. Harry pulled away, needing air and his eyes met Draco's. Orbs of mercury grey, focused directly at Harry. They were almost hypnotic. It was almost possible to get lost in those eyes.

Draco stood back slightly, and looked at Harry; really looked at him. Those piercing emerald green eyes, the slight stubble along his jaw, so square and strong, the almost-black messy hair. Everything about Harry was perfect, and even the arms that were wrapped around his waist made everything seem right in the world. Nothing could feel better than having someone so close and so comforting.

Harry spoke first, albeit breathlessly. "That was…unexpected. But not in a bad way." Harry had to shift his eyes away at the confession, but there was no doubt in his mind that Draco had a smile from ear to ear.

Draco couldn't remember a time when he was happier than right at that very moment. "Harry, that was like all of my dreams come true, plus more. But please don't take this to mean I expect it to mean more. I wouldn't want to push you into anything you weren't comfortable or ready for. I love you, Harry, and I always will. I just want you to be happy."

Harry made the move this time and kissed Draco again. He tasted so good, like cherries, coated in chocolate, despite the fact that he just ate breakfast. Somehow it just felt so right to be kissing Draco Malfoy. The way they fit together so perfectly, to the way that their mouths moved against each others.

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry was kissing him…again! Everything about it was just so right!

Pulling away for the second time that morning, Draco made the first move. "We should probably get going. Class will be starting shortly and I wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious. Especially Snape. You go ahead first and I will follow shortly." Draco didn't want this morning to end. Sunday had been such a dull day, filled only with the knowledge that he had somewhere safe to go when things turn for the worst. Monday was expected to be much the same, but it was turning out to be better. Much better.

"Ah, yea, ok. Um, you wanna meet up some time. Maybe talk about things. I have to get my head round this though. It happened so fast. I'll drop you a note or something. See you in class, Draco." Harry was slightly fidgety and didn't know what to do with his hands, or where to look. Before he could make a fool of himself even more, Harry left the classroom and headed down to the dungeons for Monday morning, double Potions with Snape. But at least he had those kisses with Draco to think about. Even Potions was tolerable when he had a good snog to reminisce about.

Draco was left alone in the old, dusty classroom, and had a couple of minutes to spare and used them to make himself more presentable, before he too, headed to Potions. It wouldn't do to turn up like he had just made out in a closest on his way to class, with mussed hair and crinkled shirt.

-x-

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a haze. Hermione and Ron kept asking questions about where he had got to before Potions that morning, but Harry managed to avoid any direct answers. He did give Hermione a look though, that spoke a thousand words. She got the hint, and dropped the topic, but Harry knew that it wouldn't take long tonight after dinner for her to start asking questions.

The morning kiss with Draco awakened his world. He realised that all admiration for those role-model figures he had when he was young was just the beginning of something more. He also realised that all the fights with Draco, and the stupid petty things they argued about where just ways to gain the attention of the gorgeous blonde that was currently residing in his consciousness.

It all seems to make sense now. And all it took was one stolen kiss. In an old, dirty classroom. On a normally mundane Monday. But this was no ordinary Monday.

-x-

Draco received a note by owl that night. It didn't say much, and gave away no discriminating details in case the letter was to fall into the wrong hands. Harry certainly knew how to throw caution to the wind.

Draco's day had been amazing. The morning kiss glow hadn't left him all day, and the high still hadn't diminished. Of course, he was careful not to show too much to his Slytherin housemates, but within the confines of his dorm, the smile couldn't seem to fade.

And Harry's note was promising. He wants to meet in the Room of Requirement at 8pm tomorrow night. At least Draco wasn't kept waiting to long to see what Harry thought. Draco knew that Tuesday would drag on forever, but the wait would be worth it, even if it was only to see Harry again. He went to sleep that night, peacefully for the first time in months, and with a genuine smile on his face. Things were looking up for Draco Malfoy.

-x-

It was after dinner, and the Gryffindor trio were in their common room, in front of the fire on another cold November night. Everyone else had already gone to bed, so they were alone. Harry knew that Hermione had questions and she wouldn't let it rest until she had answers. Since Harry was still pissed off at Ron from that morning's argument and wasn't talking to him, Ron excused himself and went to bed early that night, leaving the perfect opportunity for Hermione and Harry to have a little heart to heart.

"Ok, Hermione. I know you are almost about to burst with the need to ask, so I'll just come straight out and tell you."

Hermione had a sparkle in her eye that she usually got when there were answers for a mystery. "I don't mean to pry, Harry, but I have a feeling that it's to do with Draco, and I can tell just by looking at you. You are a lot more relaxed today than you have been for a while. What happened?"

Harry sighed, though it held a hint of satisfaction. "Well, Draco followed me out of the Great Hall after breakfast today. He pulled me into an unused classroom. He just wanted to thank me for talking for Professor Dumbledore and offering him protection once the war starts."

"That was nice of him, Harry. He really isn't who we all thought him to be obviously." Hermione injected. It was almost possible to hear the unspoken 'and…' following.

Harry lowered his eyes to his lap, unsure of the reaction that would come from the next bit of information. "That's what I said. And that I would try help anyone in need. And that's when he kissed me". At this, Harry lifted his head and looked straight at Hermione. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she had already drawn this conclusion on her own and the revelation came as no surprise to her.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. I had a feeling something of that nature had happened, as it was really just a matter of time. Ok, so tell me, what was it like?" eagerness present in her voice.

"Uh, well, it…it was…brilliant." Harry's eyes lit up at the thought, glowing with wonderment. "It was so unexpected, but amazing and so, so right. I had been thinking a lot over the last week or so, and some things came to be clearer than ever. I realised that when I was younger, the admiration I had for older guys was just the beginning of something deeper. Draco is amazing, in more ways than the obvious. I have written a brief note to him, asking to meet me tomorrow night, and I'm going to tell him all of this." The admission took a lot of courage and Harry was still reeling in the fact that he had let out so much personal information at once, even if it was to Hermione.

"That is great, Harry! Well good luck! And you will have to tell me how it goes. I hate to kill the mood though, but what about Ron? You have to tell him something Harry, and make up with him. You two need each other more than you realise. Please just think about it. You know what he's like; as subtle as a dragon in an apothecary. Anyway, I'm going to bed now too. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Harry." Hermione stood up and gave Harry a quick hug before going up the stairs to her dorm.

Harry made his way up as well, not long after, but not being tired enough to sleep, he grabbed his cloak and map and headed back downstairs and out through the portrait. Harry had to cast a warming charm on himself since it was so cold, but the cloak helped to keep some of the chill at bay.

His mind wandered through everything that had happened that week. Everything changed from the moment that Draco momentarily let his guard down outside Potions. Who would have thought that only a week or so later, he was falling for the bloke. His musings had taken him to the seventh floor, outside the Room of Requirement. Deciding to expend some of the extra energy he had found himself with, Harry asked the room to create an area to practice his spell work; more specifically Defence Against the Dark Arts. He opened the door to see dummies erect at different points in a very large, mostly empty room. There were even mirrors placed strategically behind the dummy's so that if a curse went astray, it would rebound back to Harry, and he would have to block it or move out of the way. The walls even looked solid and impervious so any rebounded spells wouldn't damage the room, or the castle.

Harry set his cloak and map down, shredded his winter robe, and removed the warming charm. He was in for a serious work out. Harry killed away hours in the room, exhausted himself fully, and retired in the early hours of the morning. Making his way back to the tower, sweaty and aching, he only had a few hours of sleep available to him before the start of a new day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was a little shorter than the last chapter. I kept hitting brick walls. Please review and let me know what you think, and where you think this may go from here. I'm open to ideas! Thanks xx


	7. Understanding

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am back at Uni now so that takes priority, but I will try and update once a week.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Tuesday started off like any other day.

In a rush.

Harry had slept in due to the late night exercise in the Room of Requirement. Ron had also slept in since Harry was usually the one to wake him up. Hermione was worried about missing breakfast and their first class. She was currently pacing in the common room waiting for the two boys. Before she managed to wear the carpet through, Harry and Ron were rushing down the stairs, arguments apparently forgotten for the mean time.

Both boys had hair sticking up all over the place, ties not done properly, and the buttons on their robes were skewed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight. When they both started to talk and apologise for keeping Hermione waiting, they stopped short and grew quiet, aware that things were still left unspoken between them.

"I wish you boys would just get over this. It's silly. Now come on, before we are any later than we already are." Hermione huffed and started to walk through the portrait door. Harry and Ron followed quickly but still in silence.

They were almost to the Great Hall when Harry spoke up. "Look, mate. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. Things have been a little crazy for me lately and it sort of caught up to me. I didn't mean to take it out on you. There is something going on, but I can't tell you right now. After classes have finished for the day, I'll let you know. Are we cool?" The look on Harry's face was one of pure intentions and Ron couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Yea, we're cool. I'm sorry too, for…you know…blowing up like that. You know what I'm like sometimes. Act before I think." Ron looked at Harry and noticed the relief spread across his face. "Right then, I'm starved." Ron led the way into the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before their first class.

Harry thought that they day was starting rather well, and with the promise of seeing Draco again tonight, and now the prospect of telling Ron some of what was going on, things looked better. Harry didn't think it would be a great idea to drop the whole Draco story on him at once, but giving some of the details away now would stop questions for a little while at least.

-x-

Draco's morning started as usual. He awoke with plenty of time to get ready, and head to breakfast in a decent manner. The elation from the day before still lingered near the surface, though not too obvious so as to attract attention. Then again, if anyone did ask, he could say it was because of the success of his plan the other week.

It certainly looked like Harry and his two friends were avoiding Draco and the other Slytherin's due to his little outburst. Slytherin qualities made for a good liar. Something Draco was very good at when it suited him.

Draco's meeting that night with Harry also had him in good spirits. Even if things don't go the way he wants them too, at least he still has Harry as a friend, but Draco had a feeling that things would turn out for the best.

The Gryffindor trio had walked into the Hall a little while ago, quite late but seemingly happy. It seemed as though Harry had forgiven Weasley for whatever it was that he had done. Draco still didn't like Weasley that much, since years of prejudice had to be overcome, but since they were on the same side of this war, he would have to get used to his company. Especially since he was Harry's best friend.

It doesn't make things any easier, though. So much to overcome in such a small period of time. On the other hand, Draco had managed to be civil and friendly toward Granger, so maybe Weasley isn't too bad.

-x-

Tuesday played out to be a relatively quiet day again. The continued cold weather put a dampener on people's moods. Not even the coming Christmas holidays in a few weeks induced excitement. It was more common that the feeling around the castle was one of relief once the holidays came around, so that they could go home to family and their own homes for a while.

Harry was staying behind again, refusing the offer from Mr and Mrs Weasley to spend the holiday at their place. Ron and Ginny were both going home, and the rest of the Weasley family would be there as well this year. Harry thought it best to allow them their own family time. Hermione was staying behind this year as well, saying she had a lot of work she can only get done with the use of Hogwarts library. Harry had a feeling it was so she could keep Harry company.

The prospective meeting that night had Harry nervous but excited. Not even the weather could get him down tonight. Harry also had to plan what and what not to tell Ron about Draco. Personal details were a definite no-no, so it only really left the fact that Draco was on their side now.

That would definitely be an interesting conversation. Still, only time will tell.

-x-

Classes for the remainder of the day went smoothly, even if they were a little dull. At least the Gryffindor's had DADA in the afternoon which is always a good class. The extra practice Harry put in the night before had paid off as well, though no one noticed but himself. It was just subtle things like his aim that, even though he was naturally good, had improved a little in that one training session. The DA the year before had helped tremendously, but after some time with no training, his spell work had gotten sloppy. Perhaps it was time to start something up again.

Harry's mind was wandering more and more with these thoughts as the day went on, avoiding what he really should have been thinking about. It's not everyday that someone was going to meet up with an ex-enemy, who had kissed him the day before, and was in love with him, only to say that he wanted to make a go of things.

It was going to be an intense night for Harry.

-x-

Draco was optimistic all day. Nothing could bring his spirits down, not even a History of Magic lesson with Bins was enough to bring him down. It continued all day, through classes, dinner, and the early evening before making his way up to the seventh floor.

Draco decided to get there early, for some peace and quiet and wait for Harry. He asked the Room to shape itself in the way as it was a few nights ago, the first time he met Harry in here. It was only six o'clock, and with plenty of time to spare, his mind wandered through all the scenarios that could occur tonight, with most of his attention on the positives.

-x-

It was after dinner, and Ron was dying to know what Harry had been hiding from him for days. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all up in the sixth year boys' dormitory, with the door spelled shut and a silencing charm to keep all information contained within the small room.

Ron was fidgeting from his bed where he was seated. "OK, so what's going on? I've been patient this whole day. So spill."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Hermione for support, who only nodded in encouragement. "Right, so this is what's happened. You know how Malfoy said he loved me the other week?" Ron nodded with a closed expression on his face. "Well, that was true. He came to me and told me that he loved me, and that he was against the Dark, and what his father represented. He also said that he wanted to fight for the Light, and if we could provide the protection he would need once his father found out."

Harry paused here and looked up at Ron to see his reaction so far. Ron was just quiet and pensive, unsure of what to make of the information he had just heard. But at least he wasn't shouting and going red and blue in the face from the effort.

Harry continued. "When Dumbledore asked me to meet with him on Saturday night, it was initiated completely by him. However, it also provided me the opportunity to tell him of Draco's shift to the Light. He is now on our side, with the blessing from Professor Dumbledore, at my insistence that is really is with us."

That was a lot of information in a short period of time. Harry was amazed that Ron still hadn't said anything, but just sat there, still and thinking. At last, after some lengthy silence, Ron spoke with a calm and mature response.

"That wasn't what I was honestly expecting to hear. I thought that whole thing with Malfoy outside of Potions was a prank, and I thought you believed that as well. But obviously you see something in him that is worth this effort and I trust your judgement.

"That doesn't mean that I trust him, or like him. But I do trust you and Professor Dumbledore. But I'm warning you now, Harry. If he so much as whispers anything confidential in the wrong direction, I will hurt him." Ron looked up to Harry, and saw the acceptance of that statement.

"You don't know how glad I am that you have taken this as well as you have. I was honestly expecting a huge blow out with yelling and screaming for the next hour before one of us gave up and walked away. Thank you, Ron, for believing in this, in me." Hermione was sitting next to Harry and put her hand on his knee and then leaned over and placed her other hand on Ron's and looked at both of them.

"I am so proud of you two" Hermione sniffed, happy that there wasn't another argument to sort out, and smiling widely.

"Just one question though. Who knows about this? Can we talk about this with anyone?" Ron asked.

"This is only known by the three of us, and Professor Dumbledore. No one can know for the sake of Draco's safety for obvious reasons, but I suppose you could tell Ginny, since the rest of the Order will be finding out soon enough. If the Order can see that we have accepted Draco, it might make it easier for him in the long run.

"I know it may take a little bit of time for them to trust him enough to be comfortable around the Order, but hopefully we can make the transition a little easier. Lead by example, if you will", replied Harry.

"I have to be somewhere shortly so I have to run, but Ron, thank you again for giving Draco a chance." Harry excused himself after grabbing his cloak and map, and made his way to the Room of Requirement.

Ron and Hermione stayed behind to talk a little more. "You knew all this before didn't you", said Ron.

"Yes, I did. And I only didn't tell you because it was Harry's place to tell you." Hermione defended herself. "And if you hadn't noticed, Harry calls Draco by his given name, as do I so there is more to this than just Draco using Harry for his own personal gain. They have called a truce, and plan on keeping it that way. But I also want to thank you, Ron, for handling this the way you did." Hermione gave Ron a significant look that said 'please-don't-mess-this-up-for-Harry-or-else'.

"Did you both really think that I would react that way? Well I suppose I would almost expect it as well. But after that comment you said yesterday about six years of friendship with Harry teaching me nothing, I listened first before making judgement. I know Harry has a huge heart but it takes a lot to get a spot in the first place. If Malfoy has managed to do it, then there must be more to it." Ron looked quite proud of himself for his mature response and the fact that he listened to something Hermione had told him.

Hermione had tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Ron. I'm so glad you made the right decision. Let's go down to the common room and let the others back in here. They're probably grinding their teeth in annoyance by now."

Hermione took the locking charm and silencing spells down that had been reapplied when Harry left, and the two of them went down to sit in their usual spots in front of the fire.

-x-

It had just gone eight o'clock when Harry reached the seventh floor, and noticed that there was already a door in the wall. Harry knocked quietly before entering, and saw that Draco was on the couch in the room, decorated the same as every other meeting they had had. Draco looked up at the knock, knowing it could only be one person. As he created the room, he ensured that only Harry would be able to see the door from outside.

"Hey, Harry. I'm glad you asked to see me again so soon. How have you been?" Draco started, nervous and shaking slightly but doing his best to hide it.

"Hey, Draco. I'm fine, just a bit tired is all. Thanks for coming tonight." Harry couldn't quite meet Draco's eyes, afraid it would break something inside of him. Harry sat down on the couch opposite Draco and clasped his hands together to hide the fact that he was shaking as well.

"Well, um, I'm not sure where to start. I've had this on my mind all day, but still words seem to be failing me." Harry looked up and saw a slight smirk on Draco's face, though not mean in anyway, just amused.

Draco spoke up then, to try and take some of the nerves away. "I stand by what I said yesterday, about not taking this further if you're not comfortable with the idea. Just know that I will always support you in life and in this war. Nothing will change that." Draco's eyes had once again turned that mercury grey that is usually hidden away in place of the stone grey that is his mask in his house and family.

"I know, and that's what makes this easier for me to do", Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "and to know that I am doing what's right. I like you Draco, a lot. And not just as a potential friend, or classmate. I _like _you, and I would like it if we could become something more than two people with a truce."

Harry was out of breath by the time he had finished, but the nerves were still there.

"Wow, Harry. I didn't expect to hear you say that. Of course I would like us to be something more. But it has to remain a secret, or I'm dead." Draco couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face and light returned to his eyes.

Harry loved Draco's smile; so light and happy. A look he had never seen before on his face. Harry couldn't help himself and moved forward and kissed the handsome man in front of him. This kiss was just as perfect as the one the day before; so gentle and soft and perfect.

It wasn't long before either of them needed air, and pulled away looking happily mussed and relaxed, even if momentarily.

"I-I have never been in a relationship with someone before, so I was wondering if we could take this slow. I don't want to ruin anything, and I want every moment together to be perfect", confessed Harry, avoiding eye contact.

"I completely understand and I wouldn't want it to be any other way. If you're happy, I'm happy, and you are all that matters to me. I love you Harry, and I will always love you." Draco kissed Harry again, just quickly. It almost felt familiar in the way he kissed Harry; like he was meant to be with him.

"It's getting late, and I had a late night last night so I should be heading back. We will have to find a way to meet up and not alert others to our actions and whereabouts. Night, Draco." Harry pressed a goodnight kiss to Draco's cheek, blushing and wrapped his cloak about him and moved to leave, silently promising to meet up with Draco again soon.

"Night, Harry. Sleep well." Draco's walk back to the dungeons was long and cold, but luckily it wasn't quite curfew yet, so he was able to walk back without the fear of getting caught out of hours and stuck with difficult questions to answer.

-x-

That night, both boys slept soundly, happy in the knowledge that there is a new and promising relationship building between the two. It would be a slow and adventure filled relationship, but for both Harry and Draco, it was going to be worth every minute.

-x-

It had been a couple of weeks since the start of Harry and Draco's relationship, and so far no one had found out and things were going smoothly. Hermione had figured it out the morning after since Harry was never very good at keeping his emotions off his face, and Ron put it down to the fact that he had taken the news of Draco very well. Hermione had sworn to keep mum about it, and she stayed true to her word.

Harry was thinking of letting Ron know in a few weeks time, but since the holidays were only a week away, he thought best to leave it for after the New Year.

Harry had continued to return to the Room of Requirement and use the time to work on his wand work with the same dummies and mirrors. It accuracy and speed with defensive spells were increasing rapidly and the attacking combinations he had come up with were working well too.

It also provided a good work out and along with Quidditch practice, he was starting to get very toned and fit. It was becoming more obvious recently, and Harry had noticed that a few girls were checking him out. Harry was never one for attention, and the increase of it lately was a little annoying. Draco had noticed as well since he knew about the sessions, but he thought it was quite funny knowing that he wasn't in any danger of loosing Harry to any of those girls. Draco just told Harry to relax and enjoy it, since he certainly was.

Draco had also decided to stay behind for these holidays, giving the same excuse that Hermione gave to her parents. Draco really just wanted to use this time to get to spend some time with Harry. Almost all of the students were going home this Christmas, and apart from some off the staff, there were only going to be seven students remaining. Only Draco was staying from Slytherin, Harry and Hermione from Gryffindor, and two each from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The students were due to go home in two days time, and the castle was starting to become a bit livelier. The snow and sleet hadn't stopped, and the wind still whipped around the castle, but even that couldn't stop the holiday cheer from taking hold. The castle was being decorated with garlands, mistletoe, fairy lights and tinsel. The twelve large trees were erected in the Great Hall, and magical snow was falling from the ceiling, dissipating before it reached the house tables.

Professors had given up almost any hope of teaching the students anything now that they were so close to the holidays. Only Snape and Professor McGonagall were successful in getting the students to pay attention. No one dared to take on Snape, and McGonagall got everyone to transfigure matches into decorations. The higher years had to put as much detail in as possible, to make it more difficult for them.

Ron had created antlers to wear on top of his head, and with a little persuasion, he convinced Hermione to add a few charms to it so they would flash and sing Christmas carols whenever someone sneezed. It was fair to say that they drove everyone crazy within a few hours since a lot of people had colds, and Ron was made to take them off.

Before long, it was time for the students to leave, leaving only the seven students who elected to stay behind. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Ginny, sending wishes of a good holiday to the rest of the family, and a promise that they would see them during the summer.

It was late in the afternoon, three days out from Christmas, and Harry and Hermione were in the common room, in front of the roaring fire and enjoying some quiet time. Harry was thinking that he should meet up with Draco soon and since the school was so quiet, he could afford to send Hedwig with a note.

Just as he contemplated getting up, an owl tapped on the window outside. Harry got up to let it in, noticing that it wasn't a school owl.

The note attached to its leg was from Draco, saying he wanted to meet up straight away, and to meet him at the Room of Requirement as soon as possible.

Harry told Hermione what was happening and that he would be back later. Harry left the common room and traveled the short distance to the seventh floor, knowing he would get there before Draco would.

He didn't have to wait long though. Draco was walking quickly with a letter clutched in his hand, looking worried and scared. Harry hurried to open the Room into its usual style that the both of them preferred and entered, closely followed by Draco.

Draco caught his breath before starting. "Sorry it was such a hasty note, but I just received a letter from my father. Here, read it."

Draco handed the letter over and Harry read it through twice before looking back at Draco. "Are you serious? He wants you to take the Mark on your birthday during summer?" Harry didn't know what to think, except that there had to be a way to ensure that Draco didn't have to do it.

"Yes. Father thinks that I still support his and his Lord's beliefs. There has to be a way to stop this, isn't there?" Draco looked at Harry expectantly.

"Of course you won't have to do this. We just have to show Professor Dumbledore this letter, and he will think of something. Don't worry about it. Come here." Harry opened his arms and hugged Draco, offering silent protection and a promise that nothing bad will happen to him.

Draco relaxed in Harry's arms, still getting used to the feel of those strong arms wrapped around him, holding him, being with him. It was still slightly surreal.

"We have a few months to think of a plan. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let you go through with this. You have my word. If worst comes to worst, you will have to leave here for the summer and spend it at Order headquarters. With me." Harry smiled, knowing that Draco would like that idea very much.

Draco returned the smile. "Thank you, Harry. Do you think that we should tell Professor Dumbledore about us though? Maybe so he knows how much is on the line for both of us. I mean, he already knows how I feel about you, but does he know that we are together?" Draco had been musing over this for the better part of the week and it was always on his mind.

"The Headmaster has a knack at knowing what is going on in his school, even if no one else does. But he will try and make us say it first before he will give his game away. We should tell him, only if it gives him the satisfaction of knowing he was right again." Draco could hear the smile through Harry's voice and couldn't help but feel safe.

Harry kissed Draco gently, but it quickly turned into something more heated. Tongues started to explore mouths and hands roamed across bodies. Even through Harry's robes, Draco could feel the new definition to Harry's body, the bigger muscles through his shoulders and chest and the strength in his arms. Even his stomach was more toned, and his abs were starting to show more definition.

It made Draco realise that he was quite defenseless if he were to be attacked. Sure, he could put up a shield a fire a few spells back, but his endurance and strength was seriously lacking.

Draco pulled away of Harry, his lips full and pink from the passionate kiss but Harry could tell that Draco was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking about? And don't tell me nothing because I know you more now, and you're really useless at trying to hide your emotions from me."

Draco blushed, knowing that he couldn't maintain his neutral mask around Harry anymore, no matter how hard he tried. "Oh, uh, it just that I was thinking that maybe I could join you in your training sessions you have in here sometimes. I know you ran that defense group last year, and that you work out every now and again in here.

"I just feel I would be useless in a fight, and I am unfit and wouldn't be able to hold my own very long. What do you think? And it would provide the opportunity for more time together." Draco looked at Harry with hope and admiration for what Harry has done, despite all odds.

"Yea, sure Draco. It would be great to have you train with me. And you're right; it does provide a great advantage over those that don't work out. It has taken me a while to get to where I am now, but with dedication I reckon it wouldn't take you long. You are a natural at magic. It's how we use that magic that makes all the difference." Harry sounded very much like he was in teacher mode, and it made Draco feel proud to know that he had such a dedicated and talented boyfriend.

Draco got a smirk across his face and asked Harry, "Would I have to call you sir, or would that incriminate the teacher/student boundaries."

Harry put on a serious face and then replied, "Oh, I don't know about that. I think to stay on the safe side you should just call me Mr. Potter." Harry couldn't help but twitch the corners of his mouth, attempting to hold in his mirth.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter. But don't blame me for wandering into forbidden territory. It's not my fault the teacher is damn too hot for his own good." Draco continued.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed Draco for a hungry kiss, full of need and desire and even through their robes, it was obvious that they both wanted more. But before it got to that stage, Harry pulled away, knowing he was heading towards dangerous ground if it continued.

"Mmmmm. That was a great kiss Harry, but why did you stop?" Draco asked.

"I'm not ready to go any further yet, and if that continued, I know it would have", said Harry, in a quiet and shy voice.

"Oh. I understand completely. No need to explain." Draco gave a reassuring smile. "Anyway, now that the letter from my father has been sorted out, I really do have to get back to my dorm. I want to get most of the set homework done before Christmas."

Harry and Draco both headed for the door, knowing that they won't bump into anyone in the corridors.

"I will try and arrange a meeting with Dumbledore as soon as I can. I'll let you know when we can meet him. Do you want to go together?" Harry asked.

"Yes, please. And we can tell him about us then too. Though I am sure he already knows. Well, I'll see you later; hopefully tomorrow." Draco gave a light kiss and then turned right, and headed towards the dungeons, many floors below.

Harry headed back to the tower, and noticed that Hermione was where she was when he left, with a book in hand. She looked up when Harry entered, and he managed to fill her in on the details, agreeing that talking to Dumbledore would be the best idea.

They spent a quiet night in front of the fire, talking small talk, or working on some homework before retiring for the night.

Draco's night went in much the same way, and went to bed relatively early. He still worried about what his father would do once he found out he had changed sides, but it was for later. Right now he was enjoying the time alone, and spending more time with Harry.

Christmas was only a few days away and the castle was quiet and peaceful. Draco couldn't wait to give Harry his gift, sure that he would love it. A small smile played across Draco's face and even once sleep had taken a strong hold, the smile remained.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my longest chapter yet, at 5000 words. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Ta xx


	8. Holiday Surprises

AN: Sorry for the delay. Uni has taken up all of my time. This might be the last update for about two weeks, but dont worry, I will update as soon as I can. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Warning: Sexual references, slightly more than what has been previously written and it is slash! Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned upon the castle, the sun shining brightly and there was a clear, crisp feeling to the air. The glare off the snow was blinding if anyone looked too long, but it was the first nice day Scotland had seen in weeks and was sure to make the day very enjoyable.

Harry woke up, happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time. It was nice to have a break, and time away from all the students. And even more exciting was the fact that it was the first Christmas he was sharing with Draco. He hoped that his gift went over well, as it had taken a lot of thought and effort to get it for him.

Harry had also been talking to Professor Dumbledore about Draco's safety and what the best thing was to do about the summer. It had taken a bit of time and research, but Harry was sure they had found a way around this issue, but it still had to be confirmed. Their contacts in the Ministry had yet to get back to him, so it was just a matter of waiting, and crossing of fingers.

Harry noticed the presents at the end of his bed, and moved to open them. He and Draco had already agreed to swap presents together later on in the day, but there was still a rather large pile waiting for him. And he wasn't disappointed.

He received the usual green woollen Weasley jumper with the large 'H' in gold and homemade baking from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron stuck with the trialled and proved chocolates from Honeydukes and Hermione gave him yet more books: _'Effective Defensive Techniques And What Not To Do'_ and _'Training Advances: How To Get The Most Out Of Your Magical Offensive Training'_. They looked to be just what Harry needed to ensure that he got the most out of his practicing that he had been doing in the Room of Requirement.

Ginny had given him a new winter beanie which looked to be knitted by Mrs Weasley. It was black wool, with silver trimming. It fit perfectly, and made his eyes seem to stand out even more than before. Fred and George gave him what seemed to be still untested goods that they were developing. Harry made a mental note not to eat anything or pull something on things that were handed to him by the twins. Nothing was safe. He would have to enquire later what they are supposed to do.

Dobby got into the Christmas holiday spirit as well and had knitted Harry some woollen socks; not matching, but they were great anyway. It seemed as though Dobby was getting better at knitting with every year. There were less knobs and clumps in this year's set of socks than the previous few years. It reminded Harry that he had to give Dobby his gift some time during the day as well, if not at a later date.

Since he had finished opening all the gifts, Harry got up and prepared for the day, and made a conscious effort to look a bit nicer, even if it was only for Draco's eyes. Ever since they started going out, Harry had noticed that he tried a little harder in the mornings to look more presentable. He knew that Draco would like him no matter how he looked, and vice versa, but it seemed to matter to Harry now. Even when he had those feelings for Cho Chang, he didn't make as much effort as he did now.

Harry made his way down to the common room, and found Hermione down there already, with her face in a book. He was pleased to see that it was one of the ones he had bought her for Christmas.

"Good morning, Harry. Happy Christmas! Thank you so much for those books. They look really interesting. I can't wait to read the other one." Hermione had that gleam in her eyes that she got when she was really excited.

Harry had gotten her two books; one on historical Wizarding Law, and included the evolution of Wizarding Law, and the differing types of Law, and the other one was about modern Wizarding Law. All the research that Harry had done in the last few days had really caught Hermione's attention and these two books summed up the entirety of Wizarding Law in only two, tomb sized books.

"You're very welcome, Hermione. And thank you for your gift as well. I can't wait to try out some of the stuff in them", replied Harry. "What else did you get?"

"Mum and Dad sent me sugar-free sweets again, as well as a new book from my favourite Muggle author. I got the jumper and homemade food from Mr and Mrs Weasley, and the box of chocolate from Ron. He actually gave me a really sweet card as well. Oh, and from Ginny, I got a new matching set of gloves and scarf. Looks like it will help keep the chill away", smiled Hermione.

Harry returned the smile. "Let's say we head down to breakfast now. Dinner is being served at four, but I wouldn't mind grabbing something before meeting with Draco later. Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Sure, let's go. I think I might just do some reading. It really is fascinating, Harry. Maybe you could have a look through later and see if anything in these books will help you." Hermione was talking non-stop and was in lecture mode about the history of Law the whole way down to the Hall.

The Hall was decorated as usual, but since there weren't many people staying behind, everyone was sharing one table, placed in the middle of the Hall. Food was laid out on the table, and it seemed as though there was enough to feed the normal student body. Harry and Hermione sat down on the left side of the table nearer to the door, as most of the teachers occupied the other end.

The other students were already there, except Draco, who had arrived just moments after Harry and Hermione. Draco sent a small nod and almost invisible smile in Harry's direction, which Harry returned easily. No one noticed the exchange, and when Draco sat down opposite Harry, he had to do everything in his power to not stare openly at Draco.

"Harry Christmas, Potter, Granger", greeted Draco, shocking almost everyone before continuing to greet the rest of them in one generalised greeting. Most passed it off as some sort of cheeky behaviour, trying to annoy Harry and Hermione, but both knew better.

"Happy Holidays to you too, Malfoy." Harry replied, while Hermione nodded in agreement.

After this, Harry couldn't stop smiling, and enjoyed his breakfast with Hermione talking the whole time about what she had already read in the book. It may have been a good idea at the time, but now Harry was starting to regret that he gave them to her. Especially since Ron wasn't there to listen, or pretend to, to her all day.

Harry and Hermione moved off after a while, even though most were still at the table. Harry sent an almost invisible nod toward Draco, ensuring that they will still be meeting later and the time they agreed at a few days earlier. Draco nodded in return, and then continued talking to Professor Vector, who he had been talking to all through breakfast.

Making the most of the morning, they went for a walk outside to enjoy the sun and the crisp breeze blowing around the castle. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, but a quick spell shortly made things easier and the two headed off toward the lake.

Hermione continued to talk about Wizarding Law, but Harry's mind couldn't help but wander. Most of his thoughts were about Draco, and what he would think of his gift. He was still unsure whether the Slytherin would like it, but it was too late to change it now. He also wondered what Draco had gotten him. But he trusted that whatever it was, he would love it.

His relationship with Draco had been growing stronger everyday, even if they were unable to see each other as often as they would like. Harry knew his feelings were getting deeper and deeper and that he was falling in love with the other boy. Which scared him. Just a tad. It would be a lot easier if they were able to tell people, but for both of their safety, it just wasn't an option. Why things always had to be difficult, Harry couldn't help but wonder.

"Harry!" Hermione was looking at Harry with a funny expression, and he couldn't help but wonder how long Hermione had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, Hermione. Mind was elsewhere."

"Have you not listened to anything I just said?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her guiltily. "Ah, no I haven't. I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's fine Harry. It wasn't important really." Hermione looked at Harry again, and realised that Hermione must have known what Harry was thinking about.

"It's getting on, and I promised myself some time to read before dinner. You never know, I might find something helpful in that time. I also have to write to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, and my parents to thank them for their gifts." Hermione said, heading back towards the castle, seemingly not bothered by Harry's inattentiveness.

Harry realised it was getting later, and he still had to meet with Draco, and find some time to see Dobby, though he was sure he would be busy with dinner preparations the whole day.

"Sure, Hermione. And I'm sorry I zoned out like that. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"As I said, it's fine. I know there's a lot going on at the moment. Let's just get back before it starts getting any colder out here. The warming charms only keep out the chill for so long." Hermione continued walking, determined to get back to the warmth of the castle.

Harry followed along quietly, focused on where he was stepping to ensure he didn't trip over hidden objects in the snow.

-x-

Draco's morning started off rather pleasantly. He opened his presents, all quite extravagant and unnecessary, but his parents had always felt the need to lavish gifts upon him at Christmas, as though to make up for the lack of parenting during the rest of the year.

Most of the things he received were useless, or he had already. Nevertheless, Draco was pleased with the outcome, and started to prepare for the day. He was nervous about how his gift to Harry would be received, but he had to wait until later in the day to find out.

Making his way to breakfast in the quiet hallways, he allowed himself to create reactions that Harry might have. Before he knew it, however, he was at the Hall, and found that he was the last to arrive.

Greeting Harry and Hermione provided some entertainment, and his well-wishes were an added surprise to everyone else, but they all returned the greeting, if somewhat grudgingly from some.

Draco sat down in the last seat available, next to Professor Vector. At least this would provide Draco an opportunity to talk to his Arithmancy professor that he had been wanting for a while.

Breakfast proved to be a fair event; not bad for a Christmas morning in a castle in the middle of Scotland. Draco noticed as Harry and Hermione excuse themselves, and acknowledged Harry's nod and understood its meaning. He was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend later on. It had been a few days since they had been able to get some decent time together.

Draco remained behind a little longer, still talking to Professor Vector about a project he was planning on starting, and needed some guidance in the matter. Vector was more than accommodating, and before he knew it, time had almost caught up to him. Draco was due to meet Harry in half an hour and he still had to return to the Slytherin common room to get Harry's gift.

Excusing himself, Draco left the Hall and walked fast to the common room, and was almost running to get to the seventh floor on time.

Luckily for Draco, he managed to arrive at the Room before Harry. He asked for the usual space they both liked. However, this time he asked the Room to decorate itself for the occasion, and wasn't disappointed when he walked in.

Amongst the usual creams and browns of the room, there was a large Christmas tree in the top corner, decorated elegantly with silver tinsel and fairy lights, and silver and gold baubles. There was a fire glowing along the left wall, cracking loudly every minute or so, with garlands and lights laid across the mantle which matched the tree. The couches even had throws over them, to take the chill out of the leather; also in matching delicate silver and gold patterns. The table between the couches was set up with tea and biscuits, cut out in Christmas shapes, and iced similarly to the rest of the room.

Draco took in the new look with awe. It was beautiful and warm; it had become their personal haven right in the middle of the castle. And with wishes to keep out unwanted people, it was safe from prying eyes and ears. It was perfect.

Harry walked in not long after, and reacted in a similar fashion as Draco had. He gasped as he had a look around, and couldn't keep the smile off his face when he finally looked over in Draco's direction.

"It's beautiful, Draco." Harry exclaimed, full of wonderment and was almost speechless that a room in a castle could produce such beauty.

"It is. And so are you." Draco's eyes were blazing with love, the mercury grey was back, and the usual stony grey had disappeared, meeting unwaveringly at Harry's eyes. Draco's eyes were so expressive when he let his mask fall away.

Unable to hold back any longer, Draco moved forward and stole a kiss from Harry. Hungry that he hadn't been able to do this for a few days, Draco didn't waste time, and soon his and Harry's tongues' were battling each other, both desperate in their desire for one another.

Pulling away for air, Harry decided now would be the best time to exchange gifts.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, but I hope you like it." Harry said to Draco, handing over the large package.

Draco accepted it with a kiss and unwrapped his gift. Inside a box was a beautiful cloak. Draco gasped as he took it out and stared in amazement at the cloak in his hands.

The cloak was stunning; made from Swedish Short Snout dragon hide, it was blue/silver in appearance, and as a very sort after material, was very expensive. The colour brought out the blue tinge to draco's eyes, which at the time were shining in unshed tears of joy.

The cloak was full length, with a lining of silver/blue silk to match the dragon hide which stopped minor spells, and weapons but was also spelled to keep the wearer warm during the winter months. The clasp at the top was in the shape of a dragon in the rearing position, wings expanded. It was made of jade, and had diamond eyes. The jade stone offers protection to the wearer, but was also spelled to provide extra protection to notify when danger is near and allows Harry to feel it as well. Jade also symbolises love, health, wealth and long life. The cloak was truly something spectacular and very, very rare.

"H-Harry. I love it. It is so much more than I expected to get. It is beautiful and must have cost you a lot of money! These things aren't cheap!" Draco was almost breathless.

Harry looked almost hesitant to answer. "I wanted to get you something to show you how much you mean to me. Cost didn't matter. I'm just glad that you like it." A blush crept up Harry's checks at the confession, but was soon hidden as Draco wrapped Harry in a hug repeating over again how much he loved it, and loved Harry.

Draco let go, and handed Harry his gift. It was only a small box, but the item inside was worth much more. Inside was a green stone on a silver chain.

Unsure what the stone meant, Harry asked Draco to explain.

"The stone is a soul stone. Soul stones are very hard to find, and for someone to receive such a gift would mean that the person was held in the giver's heart and soul at a very deep level. It represents what I feel for you, and to show you that you are what matters to me more than anything or anyone else. Soul stones, when presented to someone, shows that they are what the giver holds most important and dear to them. It shows absolute loyalty and dedication to the receiver. Usually a soul stone takes years to find, and some people never find theirs. I was lucky enough to have found mine, and to have found the person it belongs to."

Draco stopped to gauge Harry's reaction so far. Harry sat there with wide eyes, and a slack jaw, unsure what to think. Harry stayed silent, so Draco continued.

"This stone is Dioptase. Dioptase is a powerful stone to awaken love and compassion and to heal emotional distress. It also supports the emotional heart, strengthens the physical heart and awakens the spiritual heart. Dioptase assists in understanding roles we have played as well as the roles of others in our lives and is an excellent stone to emotionally assist in experiencing divorce, death, or any intense family trauma and stimulates forgiveness and healing of emotional wounds.

"It shows that no matter what happens, good or bad, I will always be there for you. The raw form of the stone also symbolises my love and all its forms. I will take the rough with the smooth and the hard with the easy. Nothing is ever perfect and I will be there whenever you need me to be. I have also added a warding charm so that it heats up when danger is near."

Draco finished his explanation, his voice almost no more than a whisper, but full of confidence that he had done the right thing.

Harry was speechless. He knew that Draco loved him, but he never knew how much and how deep his love went.

"Thank you Draco. I don't even know what to say", replied Harry once he found his voice. This day had taken a sudden emotional turn, and both were reeling in the unexpected turn of events.

"You don't have to say anything. Your acceptance of such a gift says more than words ever could." Draco was so relieved and happy that things hadn't taken a turn for the worse. He silently asked Harry if he would like him to put the pendant on for him, and Harry handed it over and turned around for Draco.

Harry turned and smiled, leaning in to kiss Draco. Full of undisguised passion and need. Nothing had felt better than receiving Draco's soul stone. He knew absolutely, at that moment, that he loved Draco Malfoy. And Harry couldn't be happier.

Things became heated between the two pretty fast, and soon they were lying on the couch, Harry half on top of Draco, his leg in between Draco's. It wasn't hard to miss the reaction that Draco was having to Harry's ministrations.

Harry moved his leg up and down against Draco's growing hardness eliciting a moan from Draco. Encouraged, Harry continued grinding against Draco, consequently grinding his own aching member against Draco's leg as well. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to Harry, and moans of pleasure couldn't help but escape, though somewhat hampered by Draco's mouth still over his own.

Draco moved his mouth to nip at Harry's jaw and collarbone, making Harry moan even more. Draco found a very sensitive spot right below his ear, where his jaw stopped, and teased it further. Both boys were very aroused and close to coming, just from these simple acts alone.

Draco continued to make his way around Harry's neck and was even making his way down to his chest, while Harry never ceased his gyrating movements. Then, before he knew it, Harry was coming, his whole body shaking with release and pleasure, and was shortly followed by Draco; Harry's own orgasm triggering his own.

Both were breathing heavily, and hadn't moved. Everything still seemed as though it had happened in a blur, but a very good blur.

Harry felt comfortable with Draco. Felt as though it was the right thing to do. He knew he loved Draco, and that he could definitely see some future with him.

Draco was still swimming in a haze of bliss. He was content, in love, and deliriously relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"Yes?" was Draco's equally quiet answer.

"I love you." Harry whispered again, not wanted to break the peace that had descended on the room.

At that, Draco gasped and looked up and saw clearly that Harry really did love him. Harry's eyes had always been extremely expressive. He smiled widely and placed a kiss upon Harry's lips.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, and neither did Harry.

-x-

The remainder of the day passed peacefully. Harry and Draco had left the Room after another hour or so but not before Draco had placed a Concealment charm on Harry's pendant, and joined the rest of the populace for Christmas dinner. The elves certainly didn't skimp on the meal, even though there were only a handful of diners.

There was every kind of roast meal available, with all the trimmings, and even the desert list seemed endless. The atmosphere was amiable, and light chatter filled the Hall for the next few hours.

Crackers were pulled and jokes were passed around. Party hats were adorned and worn with pride, and animated figurines tottered around the table. Carols were playing in the background and the magical snow kept on falling. The ceiling reflected the darkening of the sky and the emergence of bright stars, completing a truly wonderful day. Everyone left the Hall very content and very full, claiming that they wouldn't be eating again for a week.

Hermione and Harry made their way up to the tower, and went to their separate dormitories after a quick goodnight. Christmas had certainly been enjoyable and peaceful for once.

-x-

The days following were relatively uneventful. Harry and Draco had managed to meet up more often, and made the most of the time together that was available. At least Hermione knew what was going on, and didn't have to make excuses as to his disappearances.

Harry wrote letters to Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George, thanking them for their Christmas gifts, and received thanks in return for his. Ginny especially liked her scarf, and wore it all the time outside, and Ron had barely managed to control his excitement when he saw that Harry had signed him up for a monthly magazine subscription to '_Which Broomstick'_.

Fred and George just asked what he thought of the new products and if anything strange had happened to him, and that their new wand holsters were perfect.

Mrs Weasley's letter said that Mr Weasley had not stopped playing with the Muggle items he gave him for Christmas, and that she was enjoying using the new cooking utensils that Harry had gotten her.

Harry continued on in his research for helping Draco avoid the summer that was growing closer with every passing day. Hermione had helped a lot by what she had read in those books, and the information he had found in the library's restricted section had also helped.

Harry had told Draco the day after Christmas that he may have found a way to stop him from having to go through with it, but it was still in the planning stage and needed finalising. He would tell Draco as soon as he could, so that things could get started.

Draco had also used this time to improve his skills in Defence during the break, and was catching up to Harry fast. Harry also tested out some of the tips and theories in the books Hermione had given him, and they were proving to be invaluable.

Harry's wand work and spell work had increased exponentially over the last couple of weeks, and it was showing. Draco couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"You're just a natural at it, Harry. I wish I had half the skill you do at this. I can see why people see you as a leader. You were born to do this." Draco observed one day. "Just like how much of a natural on a broom you are. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

Harry just looked at Draco disbelievingly. "Anyone can do what I am doing. It just takes time and practice. No one is defenceless or useless. Sure I might find it easier than some, but it doesn't mean people can't learn. I mean, look at you. A couple of weeks ago you were an average graded student at this. Now, you're top level. Everyone has the ability." Harry answered.

"You're amazing, you know that Harry. You see the positive's in everything. Nothing has an absolute barrier. You find a way to make things work, even if it seems impossible." Draco fell in love all over again as he listened to Harry. He was a truly unique human being. Especially after what his childhood was like, it's a wonder Harry held so much inherent goodness inside himself.

"But it's true though. People just don't want to see it. They think that if they knew how to fight, and how to defend themselves, they wouldn't be able to rely on others to do it for them. They are scared of accepting the truth of the situation. If they did, and did everything they could to help, the Wizarding world wouldn't be in the trouble it is." Harry sounded much older than his sixteen years during that small speech, and it didn't pass Draco's notice.

"You have to much pressure on you from the rest of the world. It's not fair. I understand where you are coming from. It's ridiculous how the Wizarding community is relying on a teenager to save them from terror. I don't get it." Draco sighed.

"I don't either, but I have accepted it and now doing what I can to ensure I survive this war." The glint in Harry's eyes provided all the answers for Draco. He knew that Harry was telling the truth; he would fight, and he would succeed.

"Anyway, moving on. We should probably get going. Hermione is probably wondering where I've gotten to, and I do have some homework to double check before classes start in a couple of days. Meet again tomorrow?" Harry asked and looked over at Draco, who agreed.

They both started to pick their things up and head toward the door. Things had gotten more and more comfortable between the two, and Harry was finding it easier to show his feelings towards Draco.

"I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry kissed Draco.

"I love you too. See you." Draco returned the kiss, and then started heading to his common room.

Harry turned in the other direction, and made it to the tower in quick time. School was starting back in a few days, and the students would be returning in two days time. Harry wanted to make the most of the quiet, and the absence of questions as to his whereabouts. He also had to finish that research, and get hold of his Ministry contacts, so that things could be completed as soon as possible.

Things were looking up, and with the year half over already, it seemed as though summer was only just around the corner.

AN: The properties for Jade was taken from the sandrutes jewellery website. I made up the book titles the Harry received from Hermione. Please review! Thanks xx


	9. Draco's Future

A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the delay. Uni is very demanding at the moment. Only three weeks left before exams and the lecturers have piled assignments on us at this time. Hope you enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Warning: Sexual content, slash. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holidays went by so fast for all students and before they knew it, the castle was full and back to its normal decor, classes were starting again, and the homework was being piled upon the students in preparation for the final exams.

Harry and Draco had made most of the deserted castle to spend time together, finishing homework, and getting to know each other more. Harry's research for Draco's safety was almost complete; Hermione had helped enormously with the books that Harry had given her, and Harry was now sure that his plan was air tight.

Harry had also been continuing in his training, integrating what he learnt in the books that he got for Christmas, and now that Draco had caught up, they were training against each other in combat, both magical and physical. However, true to form, it did take a while to convince Draco that physical defence isn't menial at all, and an activity that requires great skill and knowledge. Once Draco had started, he was thriving in the exercise and was a quick learner.

Since Draco had been barred from helping Harry and Hermione figure out his safety plan for summer, Draco had spent his free time running through the exercises and making further progress on his own project. He had started talking to Professor Vector during the Christmas feast, and was sure that he would be able to complete it before the summer holidays.

Draco had also received another letter from his father, explaining what will be happening this summer, what to expect and that he was very proud to have Draco as a son, and as his heir. Draco hadn't told Harry about the letter, worried that it might stress him out and put Harry's plan in jeopardy. Draco had complete faith in Harry and Dumbledore, who's hands he had put his life.

It was now the first weekend back after classes, and Harry was using the time to catch up on neglected homework. Draco's week had been similar; though unlike Harry, he had managed to keep on top of his school work so he now helping Harry in the Room of Requirement, in their usual hangout away from the eyes and ears of the castle.

They were both seated at a table that had been set up in the space near the fire that had remained behind after the Christmas makeover since it added a homier feel to the room. The table was covered in books and notes for all classes, and Harry was trying to make sense of it all.

Draco looked on with amusement.

Harry had also heard back from the Ministry earlier on in the week, and Harry was planning to put his idea into action. He couldn't wait to tell Draco. Harry was distracted all day, hardly able to contain his excitement about the good news.

Harry had just finished his last essay, and Draco was reading it through. Harry was beside him, fidgeting in his seat and it didn't escape passed Draco.

"You have been twitchy all day today. Just come out and say whatever it is you have to say." Draco sounded slightly exasperated, his mind wandering back to the letter he had received recently from his father.

Harry looked up sheepishly but smiled.

"I heard back from the Ministry this week, and I have a way to secure your safety. As long as you want it, that is."

"That sounds ominous. Why wouldn't I want to be safe and away from the dark side of this war?" Draco replied.

"OK, hear me out." Harry started, now nervous about Draco's reaction. Draco just nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I was looking through the Ministry's laws for minor's emancipation from their parents in times of stress. There was a clause that states that if a child feels their life is endangered by their parents, or the situation they are in, the minor is able to claim emancipation. It also says that the parents are to still provide monetary support for the minor, until they become of age. In other words, you get to have everything paid for by your parents as usual, but you will be free from their rule."

Draco sat there, quiet and thoughtful. Harry was nervous and he wasn't sure what to expect.

"What happens when I become of age? Am I left with nothing?" Draco looked sceptical and unsure that it was the best thing.

Harry just smiled. "That's the best thing. Your parents have to set you a trust fund that will allow you to set up a house and living arrangements. Thirty-five percent of their wealth will go to you as soon as you turn seventeen."

Draco had a look of disbelief on his face, unable to fathom that he may be free but also have money. "H-how did you find this. How will we get my parents to agree to this? It just seems like too-good of a thing."

"You know those books I gave Hermione for Christmas?" At Draco's nod, Harry continued. "Well, in the historical book, it contained a clause pertaining to this sort of situation, but it seemed to have gotten lost in time. The ministry decides the final outcome, and I am hoping that Professor Dumbledore can pull some strings and ensure that it goes through." Harry was looking very proud of himself by this point.

Draco was still a little shell shocked and didn't say anything for a little while. Eventually he found his voice again.

"So my future is in the ministry's and Dumbledore's hands?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"I need to think this through. It's a lot to take in. But thank you for all the work you put into this. At least now I don't have to worry about the last letter from my father."

Confused, Harry looked at Draco.

"What letter from your father?"

Draco didn't know what to say. He wasn't intending for Harry to find out about the letter but the revelation about his future distracted him and the confession about the letter had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it.

"Oh, ah, it was nothing really." Draco tried to brush it off, but knew that Harry wouldn't let it drop that easily.

"Nothing?! Draco, that kind of thing is important! We need to know his movements, and Voldemorts movements! What if it was something serious? Would you have hidden it from us then?!" Harry was angry and upset that Draco had deliberately hidden information from him.

Draco replied back, his voice raising as he went on. "So what?! Am I just some form of communication between the light and the dark? A pawn in your game? Is that all I am to you?! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. You have enough on your mind as it is and I didn't want to add more to that unnecessarily!"

Draco's argument had cooled Harry off slightly, but he was still annoyed at Draco.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make sound as though you were nothing more to me than that. I worry for your safety, and if anyone catches wind of our plan, then things might not go the way we hope for. Your father is very influential in the Ministry. You mean so much to me; I don't want to see you hurt."

Harry took a deep breath, and relaxed when he saw the scorn disappear from Draco's face.

"I'm sorry too, for keeping it from you, but can you see where I am coming from?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I can. I love you Draco." Harry looked up to Draco, green eyes meeting orbs of liquid silver.

"I love you too, Harry. And thank you for all you have done for me."

The atmosphere had changed so rapidly between nervous excitement, annoyance and tense, back to relaxed and content within the space of about half an hour. And both boys noticed, but left it unsaid between them and continued as though nothing had happened.

Draco smiled at Harry.

"So where am I staying this summer then? It's not like I will have a home to go when June comes around." Harry took that to mean that Draco accepted his idea, and was planning on emancipating himself from the Malfoy Lord and Lady, and all the titles that comes with it. Certainly not an easy or simple choice for anyone to make. Especially since Draco came from such an influential and prominent name.

"Well, I will probably be going to Order Headquarters, and as I said before, you would probably come with." Harry smiled, looking forward to spending summer with his boyfriend.

"Only thing is though, that I will probably have to return to my aunt and uncle's place for a while. Something to do with protection. You can come with me, or go straight to headquarters." Draco looked thoughtful at this. He was unsure if he wanted to meet Harry's only living relations that he had heard a little about. Harry was still rather quiet about his childhood and what it was like to live with this aunt and uncle.

It was during one of their times in the Room that they had talked a little about their life before Hogwarts. Draco had only managed to get a little out of Harry before he would go quiet and refuse to talk anymore about his family. Harry had claimed that they were alright and left him alone most of the time, but Draco had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"If you want I'll come with you. Plus, it might be interesting to see where you grew up and what it is like to live like a muggle. And I'll be of age then anyway so any problems and I'll give them something to remember us by." Draco smiled, images floating past about what he could do to the family he was sure had mistreated Harry while he was under their care.

Harry returned the smile. "OK, sounds good. I'll tell the headmaster that you are all for it, and we can get the ball rolling."

"Ball rolling?" Draco looked baffled.

"It's a muggle expression. It means to get things started." Harry had an amused look on his face, but before he could hide it, Draco had caught the look.

"I'm glad you find it amusing. I didn't grow up in the muggle world like you did. You all have funny sayings and it's almost impossible to keep up." Draco looked put-out, but Harry could detect the hint of amusement beneath the surface.

Draco had a private fascination with the muggle world. All the talks his father gave him when he was young about muggles and their unworthiness in the world had just enhanced Draco's curiosity about the other world and their way of life. He wanted to experience it for himself, and to understand muggles.

Harry looked apologetic. "Sorry, love."

"No problem. Just don't let it happen again." Draco sneered, though without its usual scorn.

Harry just smirked in response. "I suppose I deserve some sort of punishment for my bad behaviour. Do what you must; just don't make it too painful."

"Oh this sort of misdemeanour deserves a severe punishment. What to do. What to do." Draco's face conveyed no information but had a put-upon look of thoughtfulness, leaving Harry in the dark about what his decision would be.

It didn't take long before Draco rapidly closed the gap between them and was firmly pressing his lips up against Harry's. A moan escaped Harry's mouth before he could stop himself, completely lost in the taste of Draco.

The teasing had definitely gotten to both boys, and Draco was unable to hold back any longer. He had spent most of the day sitting across from Harry just watching him, and memorising all the little mannerisms that Harry had adopted. The way he chewed the end of his quill when thinking about the next part of an essay; the way his nose scrunches in concentration; the biting of his bottom lip when he writes; watching when Harry's soft pink tongue flicks across his lips before nibbling on them again. It was almost too much for Draco to handle, but gave himself top marks for his self control. He still didn't know how he hadn't jumped Harry before now.

They hadn't gone any further than what had happened on Christmas day, but it didn't stop things from getting heated. Gentle touches, passionate kisses, and fiery heat had made these moments all wonderful and amazing in their own way.

The kiss continued, but had moved to the couch in seek of more comfort and closer contact. Draco was laid out on top of Harry, his arms bracing his weight on either side of Harry. Robes had been discarded and left lying on the floor in a heap; forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Like many times prior, Draco started to kiss and nibble Harry's neck, moving his way along his jaw. Hands began roaming and exploring the now familiar territory, but still sending tingles and fire along nerve endings, raising goose-bumps time and again.

Moans escaped unwillingly from both Harry and Draco. Simple caresses send pleasure vibrating through them. Hips grinding against hips; the friction intensifying all pleasure. Draco slid his hand down between their bodies and cupped his hand on Harry's prominent bulge in this pants and rubbing up and down.

Harry gasped; the added pressure almost too much to handle. Harry didn't last too much longer, and before he could voice his pleasure, he was coming, harder than he ever had before. Draco followed not long after, and both lay panting on the couch, breathless and hearts beating against their rib cages.

"That…was…amazing." Harry was still trying to catch his breath.

"It certainly was." A content smile graced Draco's face. They shifted into a sitting position, leaned up against the back of the couch relaxed and sated.

"I think you need to work your magic, pun intended," Harry smiled, "and clean us up. We should be getting back into the normal student body before people start looking for us."

"You're probably right." Draco got rid of their mess with a flick of his wand, plenty of practice making the spell easy work. "Come back tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I wish we didn't have to leave this room at all. I'll try and talk to Professor Dumbledore before then. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this? It's a big decision and there is no going back." Harry was concerned that Draco was making a rash decision, though Harry would never say out loud that he thought Draco was acting like a Gryffindor.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know I will be giving up a lot, but there is no way I want to live the life my father chose, and the one he wants me to choose. If this is the only way to secure my life, then I will take it." Draco was adamant that this was the right thing to do.

Harry gave him an uncertain smile, but if Draco was sure, he wasn't going to put all his research to waste. "OK, I'll do what I can. You go first and I'll leave after you have gone. Meet here again tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yep, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too Draco. See ya." Harry pecked Draco on the cheek as he said goodbye.

Draco left the room and headed back down to the dungeons. Thankfully, the Slytherins hadn't been asking where he had been disappearing to during the weekend, which suited Draco just fine. Not that it was any of their business, but it did make things easier for both Draco and Harry. It was bad enough that Hermione and Dumbledore knew about their relationship. The last thing they needed was for it to leak to the general populace. Perhaps after his emancipation from his family it would be okay, but definitely not before.

Harry sent a letter to the headmaster that night to alert him that Draco was fine with the idea, and if they could start to put the forms together so that it can be done as soon as possible. Harry received a reply requesting him to go to the headmaster's office that evening at eight to discuss the matter further. Harry was unsure what Dumbledore wanted to talk about, since they had been working on this for months now.

-x-

Harry arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office at eight as asked, and he made his way up the revolving staircase and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual seat, a welcoming smile on his face, and the ever-present twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Harry, my boy. Come in, come in and take a seat. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore gestured at the chairs in front of his desk while asking the usual question before any talk with the headmaster, but Harry declined to take one of the sweets.

"No thank you, sir."

Dumbledore just smiled before continuing. "You are probably wondering why I called you up here. Never fear. I just wanted to know what young Draco's reaction was to the idea. And to catch up since it has been a while since we talked last. I know you have been busy with all your school demands and the extra research this required."

"Yes, sir. School has been quite demanding, but I am coping." Harry stopped, unsure what the professor was actually looking for in his answer to the first question.

Harry started out slowly, trying to gauge what the reactions the headmaster had to what he told him next. "Draco didn't react greatly. He asked a few questions, made sure that his future was secure and he had funds to help him out. He seemed content with the idea. He also asked what would happen this summer, but I said it wasn't a problem at the moment and we can figure it out closer to the time."

Harry didn't tell him about Draco wanting to come with him to the Dursley's, even for the short while he would be there before going to Grimmald Place. Harry wanted to know the professor's thoughts first before making the next move. Harry had a feeling that he was up to something; perhaps something along the lines of what Draco had accused Harry of doing earlier on that day.

"Wise decision, my boy. Things do change, don't they." Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at Harry, the twinkle prominent after the information had provided the headmaster. It seemed though that he didn't know Harry was omitting some details, and Harry was fine with that.

"Yes, they do. If you'll excuse me, sir, I have been working all day and would like an early night." Harry really just wanted to leave and tell Draco about this meeting; hear his thoughts on the matter. Draco was Slytherin after all. Might as well use those skills for some good.

"Of course, Harry. Have a good night." Harry stood and made his way out of the office, signalling his goodbye with a glance back at the headmaster before continuing out the door.

Unable to go to the Slytherin common rooms, Harry had to make do with writing a coded letter to Draco, urging him to meet him in the Room as soon as possible, but if he wasn't available, to owl back.

Using one of the school owls to avoid detection, Harry sent his letter and made his way to the seventh floor, outside the Room. Owls wouldn't be able to get access to the magical room.

It didn't take long for the owl to arrive next to Harry. Obviously Draco was unavailable. The note was brief, stating that there was some dispute happening in the Slytherin common room, and Draco had to remain to sort it out, but he would be at the Room tomorrow as agreed.

Harry sighed, and made his way to his own common room. He walked through the portrait, and was welcomed by the familiar setting. The warmth and comfort helped settle his anxiety, and some light-hearted talk and joking with his friends put his conversation with the headmaster to the back of his mind.

Hermione tried to find out what Dumbledore wanted, but Harry just shrugged it off as just a catch up, to make sure everything was alright. Harry would probably tell Hermione later, but at the moment in the crowded common room, it wasn't practicable.

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Harry slept restlessly, worried about what the headmaster had planned. He knew that the professor wouldn't have wanted that information without a reason, and Harry had to find out what it was.

A/N: Please review. I didnt get any for the last chapter and I would like to know what you think, and if I should continue. Even if it's just one word. Thanks xx


	10. Moving Forward

A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL has been rather demanding of me lately. Also had massive writers block, so this chapter isnt very long, but the first section has a sex scene in it. I have kept it within the rating of M, but if you dont like slash (male/male), then skip the first part. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Panting breaths and roaming hands. Sweat slicked bodies sliding together, naked and hot. Dark hair messed and mixed with unusually tousled white blonde locks, lips joined in a fiery battle and tongues fighting for dominance. Hips start grinding against each other, moans of pleasure escaping as the friction increases.

The room was playing soft music in the background, and had created a large four-poster bed, mahogany wood with dark blue and deep black silk sheets, the mattress comfortable and luxurious. The roaring fire was producing a relaxed and content ambience.

Bright green eyes looked into mercury grey smouldering with desire and want. The sexual tension was at an all time high.

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's hard cock and slowly pumped up and down, lightly touching his sensitive head on the down stroke.

Draco emitted a low deep groan. He had been waiting for this moment all day; the suspense was making Draco crave for more; for everything.

Harry loved the way he could make Draco make those sounds without doing much and wonder what it would be like to do more, to go further than they ever had before.

Gasping for breath Harry was unsure how to breach what he wanted to say to Draco. "Draco", Draco looked up at Harry waiting to see what he said, "I…want to…havesexwithyou". The last was said in a rush of words but Harry kept eye contact with Draco while he said it.

Draco, still trying to catch his breath as well didn't know how to react. He had wanted to go further with Harry for a while but had vowed to only go at his pace. The self control he had to employ was large. Very large.

"Are you sure? It's a huge step." Draco still needed to make sure that Harry was doing it for the right reasons.

"Y-yes. I'm sure. I'm just…a little nervous though." Harry had been thinking about this for a few weeks, and knew that he wanted to share this with Draco. "I love you and I want to be with you."

Sensing that Harry wanted Draco to take control, Draco gently laid Harry back down on the four-poster bed and silently asked the room for some oil. He knew that things would have to been done slowly since it was Harry's first time, and Draco wanted to remember and savour every moment.

"Just relax and breath, and if things become to uncomfortable just tell me and I will stop until you are ready again." Draco said.

Harry just nodded in response and lay on the bed trying to relax as much as possible. His heart was pounding in his chest; his breath laboured from excitement and nerves.

Draco got Harry into a comfortable position, on his back with his legs spread allowing Draco easy access. He placed himself between Harry's spread legs, loving the new closeness that the position offered to Draco. Draco slicked a long digit with the oil the room provided and moved to Harry's entrance, slowly circling the tight ring and massaging the oil into and around the area.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's finger touch him where no one had ever been before. Not even Harry had tried it himself and the sensations that the finger was creating was amazing. Tingles of pleasure spread over his whole body and a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Do you like that, love?" Draco asked in a lusty voice, deepened from need and desire.

"Mmmmm, so good." Harry was eager to experience as much as he could with Draco.

At the enjoyment from Harry, Draco slowly started to push the slicked finger inside Harry's tight hole, pushing past the slight resistance and hearing the intake of breath from Harry.

"Ok Harry?" Draco was determined to make sure that things went as smoothly as possible and ensuring that Harry wasn't feeling too uncomfortable.

"Yes, fine." Harry whispered. "Just different to what I thought it would be like. Please don't stop."

Draco continued and started to move his finger in and out slowly, slicking Harry's entrance and stretching him at the same time.

"Add another Draco." Harry asked.

Draco did as he was asked and slowly added another finger until both were inside Harry up to his knuckles. Draco then started to move his fingers around, looking for the small bundle of nerves that when touched would send pleasure right through Harry.

Harry gasped and moaned at the same time. Draco knew he had found it and continued to occasionally stroke it again and again eliciting moans from Harry more frequently.

"What…is…that?" Harry breathed; the sensation almost too much to handle.

"Good isn't it." Draco didn't mention exactly what he was doing, planning on answering questions after.

At this point Harry was desperate and Draco wasn't much better off. Draco's cock was so hard, jutting out from his body, and leaking pre-come. Harry was in the same state, oblivious to almost everything else except himself and Draco.

"Draco, love, please. I need you. I want all of you." Harry's eyes where shining a deep green, darkened by lust and yearning.

Draco knew that Harry meant it. He had been stretching Harry now for some time so Harry was now looser, relaxed and slick. Draco applied more oil to his own cock before moving to place himself at Harry's hole.

"I will go slowly and let you adjust to the size difference. If you want me to stop, let me know. We go at your pace." Draco looked at Harry, making sure he saw his sincerity and love for Harry.

Harry nodded in understanding. He knew that it would be slightly uncomfortable but knew that he wanted this; that he wanted to share this with no one else but Draco. He couldn't believe that less than a year ago he wouldn't have wanted to be with a man, let alone that man being Draco Malfoy. It was all a bit surreal.

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry before pressing his head against Harry, waiting for the resistance and pushing a little harder to get past it.

Harry hissed slightly when Draco pushed up against his hole; the sensation not entirely unpleasant, but still a little uncomfortable. Draco was definitely a lot bigger than two fingers.

Draco paused, but at Harry's nod, continued until he had pushed into Harry. he slowly made his way in deeper and deeper, stopping occasionally to let Harry adjust before moving on.

Harry didn't know what to make of the feeling that he felt when Draco entered him. It was odd, but it also felt so right to be filled in such a way.

Once Draco had completely entered Harry, he stopped. "Are you ok? Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, yes please. Just…just not too fast at the beginning though." Harry tried to relax as much as possible but once Draco started moving in and out the pleasure was amazing.

Draco slowly picked up this pace when he saw that Harry was really enjoying himself. The look on his face was stunning; so relaxed and open and the trust that was portrayed made Draco feel even better.

"Faster", Harry whispered.

At the increased pace, Draco began to touch that intensely sensitive spot inside Harry more often, bringing Harry closer to completion each time. Draco knew he couldn't last much longer.

"So tight, Harry. I'm not going to last long."

"Me either. Keep going", panted Harry.

Draco reached down and took Harry's cock in his hand and pumped up and down in time with his movements.

Draco's ministrations sent Harry over the edge, and he came hard and fast, clenching around Draco's cock.

Harry's organism triggered Draco's own and he came not longer after, filling Harry with his seed.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, sated and happy. And tired.

Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. That was the most amazing thing in the world. "That was brilliant. And I know that I am going to feel that for a few days." Harry smiled softly at Draco.

"I have a potion for that if you need it. And yea, that was brilliant." Draco returned the smile and moved to separate himself and Harry.

Both boys were tired and relaxed, and achy. Harry could already tell that it would be a few days before that activity was repeated again, but it didn't mean that other activities were out of play.

"Love you, Draco."

"Love you too, Harry." Draco kissed Harry briefly, lips still swollen from their earlier make out session.

"We should probably return to our dorms before curfew to avoid questions and such." Harry said.

"You're probably right, but I don't want to leave now. Let's just lay here for a while." Draco was still on a high and wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

"Ok." Was all Harry could manage to answer. Both fell asleep within minutes and ended up staying in the room over night.

-x-

With the warming of the months in the approach to summer, all students were getting outside more often and enjoying the new spring grass and the crisp breeze that usually accompanies the changing of the season. The castle and its inhabitants seemed happier and more relaxed; their moods affected by the good weather.

Christmas had come and gone, and the summer was already approaching. The last few months had gone by so quickly but were relatively quiet on the whole. The forms for Draco's emancipation had gone in quietly and without notice except for those discreet enough to be trusted with the submission of the papers. Harry and Draco had celebrated appropriately.

Harry was still no closer to finding out what Dumbledore was planning as he hadn't seen or talked to the headmaster for a while.

Draco hadn't heard any more news from Lucius, which was a good thing for they surely would have heard if the Malfoy Lord and learned of his separation from his family and the Dark Lord.

Draco and Harry had both been training hard for the upcoming Quidditch final between Slytherin and Gryffindor in a couple of weeks. With the added competition between the two due to their new relationship, the event was going to be very interesting. Draco was out to prove that he could beat his boyfriend in a match, while Harry remained adamant that with his broom, he was almost untouchable. Of course, that just stirred Draco up further, and Harry couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face at his success at besting Draco.

Exams were also approaching and time was being spent on studying, Hermione and Ron sometimes joining Harry and Draco in the Room. Since each student had different strengths the study group was thriving and the group were confident for their exams.

Harry and Draco also continued to train in combat and other defensive work, getting ideas from the defence books from Hermione, and other research carried out by Draco. The Room was also changing as their skills were developing and their experience was deepening. New obstacles were created, and consequently obliterated, hazards appeared out of nowhere, and the room often changed shape to keep them aware of their surroundings. It was definitely a challenge to try and compete with a magical room.

-x-

Harry and Draco woke up the next morning, still groggy and unsure where they were. It then dawned on them that they had slept the whole night in the Room and classes were starting soon. They both leaped out of bed, Draco thinking that he needed a bathroom to get ready in, and noticed that on the far wall a door had appeared. He could definitely get used to this.

Harry rushed to put his clothes on, cast the _Tempus _charm, and saw that there was still enough time to rush down and grab a quick breakfast before the first class. Draco had obviously disappeared to preen himself, and seeing the door closed, figured it may be best to leave him to it. Calling through the door, Harry wished Draco a good day, a thank you for the night before, and an 'I love you', before leaving the room. They had already planned to meet that afternoon for more study and homework with Hermione and Ron.

Harry hurried down to the Great Hall and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in their usual place at the Gryffindor table. When Harry took his seat they both gave him a look, silently asking where he was all night, though Hermione seemed to have an idea.

Harry returned their look sheepishly. "Morning, guys."

"Good morning. Where were you last night?" Hermione got straight to the point hoping to catch Harry off guard. It didn't work.

"In the Room. I fell asleep studying. Sorry if I worried you." At least Harry was telling a half lie. He did fall asleep, and it was due to some intense 'studying' of his boyfriend.

"Well I'm glad you are taking your studies seriously, but please try and make it back to the dorms. It's dangerous out there at the moment and we don't like to worry about you." Hermione looked upset, her worry keeping her up some of the night.

"Sorry. I'll try and do my best."

Ron decided that it was the perfect time to start talking Quidditch tactics for the upcoming match, effectively stopping any further questions. The match had been the hot topic for the last couple of weeks, channelling the rivalry between the two opposing teams. Slytherin were sure they could beat Gryffindor and come away with the cup, whereas Harry was sure that the team were ready for anything that the Slytherins would throw at them. The team were practicing hard and were mentally and physically prepared for the demanding match.

Hermione interrupted the heated discussion to herd them all off to their first class of the day. It was then that Harry realised he didn't have any of his things, and asked to borrow quill and parchment off Hermione. She gave him a look indicating that she had more to say on the matter, but relented and leant Harry some materials. Harry thanked her profusely and promised he would get his things at the break.

After the excitement of the night before, and the rush of the morning after, the day was relatively boring. Classes were dull, and for the most part, unsuccessful, Hermione kept trying to ask Harry questions about his whereabouts the night before, and Harry was doing his best to avoid such questions. The only thing that kept Harry going was knowing that he would be seeing Draco again that evening.

-x-

Draco's day had been pretty similar to Harry's, though he managed to sidestep all questions from nosy classmates, especially Pansy. His mind kept wandering to the previous night, and he desperately wanted to see Harry again. Of all the years of wanting the dark-haired boy, he could finally say that he had everything he ever wanted in the world; the love of his life, safety away from the Dark and his family, and new friends forming in Hermione and Weasley. Though admittedly, Weasley was still highly irritating, but he was a good man with limitless loyalty and is completely trustworthy.

Shocking, really.

That evening couldn't come fast enough for Draco, even though they were doing nothing more sinister than studying, it still meant spending time with the man that had given him everything. The hours ticked by slowly, prolonging the time when he could be with Harry again. Draco really was turning into a sap. But in a good way of course.

With nothing better to do, Draco headed straight to the Room after classes to wait for Harry's arrival later on. Despite not being able to act as they normally would together due to the company of the remainder of the Gryffindor trio, any time at all is better than none.

-x-

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived shortly after dinner and the night passed in relative peace and quiet. Harry and Draco kept sneaking peaks at each other and smiling, or smirking, when they caught each other's eyes.

As the night was drawing to a close, Hermione and Ron said good night, leaving Harry alone with Draco for the first time in twenty-four hours.

It didn't take long for Draco to jump Harry once his friends had left. Draco's thoughts were dominated by Harry all day and he was close to going crazy with the need to be close to him.

"I've missed you." Draco still hadn't let Harry go.

"I missed you too, love." Harry smiled in answer.

"Last night was amazing. You were amazing." Some of the high was still lingering for Draco.

"It was everything I could have asked for. Thank you Draco." Harry's smiled hadn't faded, but turned cheeky instead. "But I think I may need another day to recover before a repeat performance."

"I didn't expect it, but I'm looking forward to the repeat." Draco smirked, placing a light kiss to Harry's check. Harry remained in Draco's arms, enjoying the security that they offer.

"I better be getting on. I can't use the study excuse again. I have Quidditch training tomorrow after dinner, so I can't come here, so the day after?" Harry asked.

"We are having training that day, so it seems that it will be Friday before we see each other again in here." Draco replied regretfully.

"That's fine. Got to have some decent competition for a Quidditch final after all." Harry answered.

"Are you saying that I am not decent competition for the youngest seeker for a century?" Draco jested back.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that the harder the competition, the better the match. I want to win knowing that I bet you playing your best." Harry smirked, a sparkle in his eyes giving away the humour of the situation.

"Well, I better get going. Best to get some sleep before such an important practice tomorrow." Harry moved to separate himself from Draco's arms, but Draco held him close.

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's; one last kiss before the slog of the coming couple of days. "I love you, Harry. Never forget it."

Harry could see the sincerity and love shining out of Draco's metallic eyes. "I love you too, love, and I promise to never forget that you do too." With one last kiss, Harry left the Room to return to the tower.

Draco followed not long after, ensuring there was no one around the Room before leaving toward the dungeons.

The rest of the night was uneventful, a reflection of the day. Harry, Hermione and Ron relaxed in the common room before retiring for the night, and Draco sorted out one or two disputes in the Slytherin common room before heading to his own room.

Unfortunately things weren't meant to stay quiet and uneventful for long, as Draco and Harry found out shortly after their Quidditch final at the end of the month.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Coming up, Dumbledore makes a move, Lucius has something to say, and an (hopefully) exciting Quidditch match. Summer is fast approaching.

Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you.


End file.
